Draw me, I'll dream you
by Ipiu
Summary: Shikamaru travaille comme model dans un cours de dessin, où il rencontre Neji. A partir de la tout va devenir compliqué... Quand le désir s'en mêle ! Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Draw me, I'll dream you**

Auteur : Ipiu

Disclaimer : Mes chers personnages appartiennent au tout puissant Masashi Kishimoto !

Résumé : Shikamaru travaille comme modèle dans un cours de dessin où il rencontre Neji. S'engage alors un jeu de chat et la souris perturbant pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Couples : ShikaNeji, sur fond de ShinoKiba, TentenTema, SasuNaru et d'autres.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La pluie. Je déteste la pluie. Surtout un vendredi 13. Dans ces moments je suis encore plus irritable et renfermé. Alors que je paresse sur les bancs de la fac je ne rêve que de rentrer chez moi me pelotonner dans mon lit avec un chocolat chaud. Une vraie fillette ! Malheureusement mon programme est tout à fait différent.

Je promène mon regard sur la salle endormie, il faut dire que les cours de Ebisu-sensei sont particulièrement intéressants. Comme à son habitude, Choji, mon voisin de table et ami depuis tellement de temps que j'ai arrêté de compter, mange des chips par poignées tandis que deux rangs plus bas, Naruto l'hyperactif blond et Kiba le survolté brun s'amusent à lancer des boulettes de papier mouillé sur Shino, et ses éternelles lunettes opaques. De toute notre bande, c'est bien lui le plus reposant, c'est le type le plus calme que j'ai jamais vu. Tous les cinq, on se connaît depuis le collège et on ne s'est jamais quitté. Au point de tous choisir la même faculté d'architecture. Aujourd'hui, Naruto, Kiba et Choji vivent dans un appart à coté de celui que je partage avec Shino. Ce choix peut paraître bizarre, mais Shino et moi avons refusé de partager nos foyers avec une pile électrique, un chien (Kiba dort avec son chiot Akamaru…) ou un ogre, nous avons trop besoin de calme. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Shino s'énerver…et les garçons s'en souviennent encore (Kiba a vraiment eu la peur de sa vie).

Et depuis peu une nouvelle a rejoins notre petite bande. Tenten est vraiment une fille sympa, malgré ses deux étranges oreilles de mickey sur la tête en raison de sa coiffure…spéciale, elle est capable de calmer les deux boules d'énergie d'un simple regard. D'ailleurs, elle vient de lancer son compas à la figure de Naruto pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Shino.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je rassemble mes affaires et, après un bref signe de tête à mes compagnons de supplice je sors sous la pluie battante et me dirige vers la fac d'art, lieu de mon job d'étudiant : depuis maintenant deux ans je travaille après les cours comme modèle.

J'aime bien ce job, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est m'allonger et attendre. Évidemment il y a une contrainte : je dois poser nu. Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour un job aussi peinard. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun complexe avec mon corps (mis à part avec mes cheveux qui me donnent l'apparence d'un ananas).

Je déboule trempé dans le petit atelier ou je vais bosser/dormir pendant une heure. J'adore cet endroit à l'odeur de papier et de peinture où il fait toujours chaud. J'aime les murs tapissés de dessins et l'atmosphère familière me remonte instantanément le moral. Seule quatre personnes sont présentes d'ordinaire à ce cours du soir facultatif, réservé aux élèves les plus doués, en plus de Mr Jiraya, le professeur d'anatomie (qui ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance quand j'ai commencé à poser ici. Certainement à cause des revues pas nettes qu'il avait amenées ce jour là).

Comme d'habitude, Temari, une jolie blonde très franche et au caractère bien trempé, me saute dessus en me plantant un gros baiser sur la joue. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de travailler ici quand je cherchais du boulot pour payer l'appartement avec Shino. Sa passion première était la danse mais, suite à un accident, elle a dû y renoncer et s'est mise au dessin. Je l'admire beaucoup pour son assurance et sa loyauté envers ses amis, en plus, elle a une véritable âme d'artiste. Je l'aie connue en seconde. Alors que je regardais les nuages dans mon parc préféré elle s'est assise à coté de moi et a commencé à me parler. Elle est en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie.

Sont aussi présents Sai et Hinata. Sai est un rêveur qui n'a pas du tout le sens des réalités. Il n'est pas très doué avec les gens, et ne montre que peu ses sentiments. Hinata quant à elle, est une fille réservée et timide mais qui se révèle vraiment fabuleuse quand on sait l'apprivoiser. Ils sortent ensemble depuis presque un an maintenant et ils filent le parfait amour. Mais si Temari n'était pas passé par là avec ses flèches, tel un Cupidon à couettes, ils n'auraient probablement jamais osé faire le premier pas. Cela insupportait Tema de les voir se morfondre chacun de leur côté, je m'en rappelle. Elle les trouvait toujours plus stupide l'un que l'autre.

Le dernier participant du cours est Sasuke. Il est vraiment taciturne celui là. Pire que moi si c'est possible. Mais au fil du temps j'ai fini par le comprendre un peu mieux et on est devenu de bons amis. Suite à de nombreux problèmes dans sa famille, notamment l'homosexualité de son frère qui lui a valu l'exil, il est devenu terne et s'est totalement réfugié dans son art. Ses œuvres sont magnifiques mais empreintes de tant de douleur…j'aimerais vraiment qu'il trouve la personne qui refermera ses blessures.

Après avoir rendu son étreinte à Temari, je remarque une cinquième personne, cette fois tout à fait inconnue au bataillon, chose étrange sachant que je viens ici depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et que je connais de vue la quasi-totalité des élèves.

« -C'est le cousin d'Hinata. S'appelle Neji. » Me murmure Tema avant de partir s'installer devant son chevalet. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il est un peu plus petit que moi, et qu'il a de très beaux cheveux, que Jiraya me demande de me déshabiller, avec son habituelle lueur perverse au fond des yeux. Je laisse mes vêtements dans un coin et prend la pose qu'il m'indique. Puis je me prépare à somnoler : dormir les yeux ouverts ça me connaît.

Je repense à la montagne de devoirs que j'ai déjà à rendre à la fac. Ma deuxième année d'archi s'annonce laborieuse…et nous ne sommes qu'à la mi-septembre ! Je me retiens de bailler à cette seule pensée.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les élèves qui s'acharnent à me dessiner dans cette posture vulgaire (Jiraya a le chic pour me mettre, je cite, "en valeur"). Est-ce que l'année va être aussi harassante pour eux ?

Je m'attarde sur la pâle silhouette du nouveau. Ses magnifiques cheveux bruns (encore plus beaux que ce que j'avais cru), retenus en queue de cheval, lui tombent jusqu'au milieu du dos et certaines mèches rebelles viennent encadrer son visage aux traits fin. C'est dans ces moment là que je prends conscience de mon infériorité capillaire… Mais revenons à lui, la concentration durci ses traits et il fronce les sourcils (pourquoi froncent-ils tous les sourcils quand ils me dessinent ? Je dois le prendre comment ?). Il dégage comme une aura de…d'un truc mystérieux et captivant. Il lève les yeux et me surprend en train de le mater (en même temps, il me détaille depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai bien le droit de me rincer un peu l'œil aussi…) et je croise ses yeux. De superbes yeux d'un bleu presque blanc. Impossible de détourner le regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me sourit, pas un vrai sourire, juste un tressaillement du coin gauche de la bouche, qui atteste d'une timidité presque à l'égale de celle de sa cousine. Je lui souris à mon tour, un petit sourire furtif puis je détourne le regard. Ce mec me fait trop d'effet, et le moindre signe se verrait vu que je suis nu et (merci Jiraya) extrêmement bien exposé. Dernier recours et échappatoire facile : je pense très fort à Choji, son visage bouffi plein de gras de chips. Instantanément la chaleur de mon corps redescend. Choji, je ne te le dirai jamais mais ta gourmandise m'a sauvé !

Pendant le reste de l'heure j'évite de trop observer le beau brun et je fuis littéralement son regard. Je ne suis pas très réactif d'ordinaire mais je préfère être prudent. Quand le cours se termine je m'empresse avec un petit soupir de soulagement de remettre mes vêtements, encore mouillés. Tema m'embrasse en me promettant de venir boire un verre avec moi prochainement, puisqu'elle n'est pas libre ce soir, et file à son baby-sitting. Sasuke me salue d'un hochement de tête avant de la suivre. Sai et Hinata roucoulent déjà comme si ils étaient seuls au monde et je décide de les laisser en tête à tête, mais au moment où je passe la porte je me retrouve face à Neji. En croisant son regard je rougis un peu, heureusement, à cette heure-ci, les couloirs sont plutôt sombres et il ne remarque rien.

« -Ce n'est pas trop long de garder la même position pendant une heure ?

-Non je m'en accommode. Mais Jiraya choisit vraiment des poses douteuses. »

Il rit à ma plaisanterie miteuse et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon Dieu qu'il est sexy ! J'aime ce son. Je lui souris.

« -Et toi ? Ce n'était pas trop long de me dessiner pendant une heure ?

-Non, tu es intéressant à dessiner. »

Niah ? C'est un compliment ou une critique ça ? C'est comme de dire à un artiste que sa nouvelle œuvre est très _personnelle_. C'est de l'esquive.

« -Ce qui veut dire ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Je rêve ou il rougit ?

« -Que tu es bien foutu. »

…J'éclate de rire. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça !

« -Je suis flatté ! Mais je trouve que tu ferais un meilleur modèle que moi. »

Oups ! La gaffe du siècle ! Shika tu pouvais pas faire comme d'habitude et la fermer ? Maintenant je suis relégué au même niveau que Jiraya, catalogué pervers. Baka que je suis…

« -Enfin je veux dire que…non rien oublie. »

Shika, tu t'enfonces. Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire FERME LA !

Le silence se prolonge quelques instants puis il émet un autre petit rire. Décidément ce son est très apaisant.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. On…on va boire un verre ? C'est vendredi soir et j'ai cru comprendre que Temari t'avait lâché. »

J'ai un petit bug. Il vient de me demander de sortir ? A moi la tête d'ananas qui met déjà les pieds dans le plat ? Bon après tout…

« -D'accord, mais c'est moi qui t'invite. »

Finalement cette journée ne sera pas si pourrie que prévue. Je l'emmène au bar « The Dolphin » que je fréquente toujours avec les quatre artistes. L'atmosphère y est détendue sous les lumières tamisées. C'est un bar d'habitués où je me suis pris les plus grosses cuites de toute ma vie. Surtout lors du dernier anniversaire de Temari, où tout le monde (mes quatre idiots de coloc' , Tenten, nos amis du cours d'anatomie et quelques autres intimes) était présent. Les propriétaires, Kakashi et Iruka, sont en couple, grâce à Tema là aussi. Ils sont très sympathiques même s'ils forment un duo étonnant.

Assis dans un coin reculé de la salle, je fais connaissance avec Neji. J'apprends, entre autres choses, qu'il a quitté le domaine familial, contre l'avis de son père, pour donner libre court à sa passion pour l'art et qu'il squatte actuellement le salon de l'appartement d'Hinata et Sai, en attendant de trouver un studio ou un colocataire. J'admire sa volonté et son courage pour affronter ainsi l'autorité paternelle. Nous discutons comme ça jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Ayant bu plus que lui, il m'offre de me raccompagner chez moi, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Arrivé devant mon immeuble nous restons un moment silencieux, profitant simplement du fait d'être ensemble.

« -Bon et bien…à lundi. » finis- je par dire.

Parce que la situation commence à devenir un peu gênante. Il relève la tête et acquiesce en me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire et m'engouffre dans le hall de mon immeuble.

Je me sens étrangement léger.

* * *

Alors ? Envie de lire la suite ? Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, je me réveille d'excellente humeur. Même la bruyante présence de Naruto ne parvient pas à vaincre ma gaieté. C'est le cœur léger, mais sans réel entrain, que j'entame, avec mes amis, nos devoirs d'architecture. En fin d'après midi cependant l'arrivée d'une Tenten d'humeur pour le moins massacrante me refroidit quelque peu, dans un dialogue qui ressemble un peu à ceci :

Naruto : Hey Tenten !

Tenten : Oh toi la ferme !

Naruto : …mais…

Tenten : Pas de MAIS ! Tu me soules avec ta bonne humeur ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu triste de temps en temps ? Hein ? HEIN ? Alors laisse les autres être tristes s'ils en ont envie. Merde à la fin !

Kiba : Tenten pas contente.

Tenten : Le clebs, t'as un problème ? T'as quelque chose contre les gens pas contents ? Continue comme ça, je te jure, je te fais BOUFFER TA QUEUE !

Silence dans la place. Kiba part se cacher derrière Shino.

Kiba : J't'en supplie Shino, mon ami, protège moi de cette furie !

Tenten, fulminante, nous plante là, embarquant au passage le paquet de chips de Choji, et file rageusement s'installer devant la télévision.

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Kiba : Peut être qu'elle a ses règles.

Naruto : ah ouais…ah ouais ouais ouais.

Choji : hé mes chips…

Et du salon nous parvient la voix, écumante de rage, de Tenten :

« -J'ai PAS mes règles bande de mous du bulbe et Choji t'es déjà assez GRAS COMME CA ! »

Après réflexion, je me propose pour aller lui parler, puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir voir Naruto, Kiba ou Choji. Et connaissant le tact légendaire de Shino je préfère m'en charger. L'air grave, je viens m'assoir à coté d'elle sur le canapé et j'entame la discussion :

« -Hey Minnie (un surnom affectueux qu'on lui a attribué grâce à sa coiffure) que s'est il passé ? »

Elle garde les yeux rivés sur l'écran, où défilent les images sordides d'une comédie romantique américaine à l'eau de rose. Une larme roule lentement sur sa joue et elle répond d'une voix étouffée :

« -Rien…maintenant il ne se passera plus rien… »

Avant d'éclater en sanglots. Je la prends gauchement dans mes bras, histoire de la calmer un peu parce que c'est mon rôle, même si je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de situation. Après quelques paroles réconfortantes, et une fois ses larmes séchées, elle m'explique enfin :

« -Sakura m'a trompé… »

Ai-je oublié de préciser que Tenten est homosexuelle ?

« -…et avec un mec en plus ! Je passais chez elle ce matin et je les ai vu en train de forniquer ensemble. Lee qu'il s'appelle ! Cette... salope ! Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble dans mon dos ! »

Je lui fait remarquer que je n'ai jamais pu la sentir, cette fille aux cheveux roses et aux fringues mal assorties. Peu à peu, avec l'aide des quatre autres idiots, nous arrivons à rendre le sourire à notre Tenten. Nous la forçons même à rester dormir chez nous et le menu de la soirée est à base de chips, d'alcool et des derniers ragots croustillants de la fac. Nous improvisons même un karaoké devant la télé et finissons ivres morts, morts de rire ou même les deux à la fois, selon notre capacité à tenir l'alcool. Malgré l'état de semi conscience dans lequel je me trouve, je remarque que Kiba est étrangement proche de Shino, au point de s'endormir sur ses genoux, totalement bourré. Avant de sombrer moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée, le visage de Neji danse devant mes yeux. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de le revoir.

Lorsque je sens un énorme poids s'écraser sur moi, je me réveille d'un coup. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour tenter de comprendre. Explication : Naruto s'est retourné dans son sommeil et m'a prit pour son oreiller.

« -Putain Naru ! Il faut que t'arrête de piquer des chips à Choji, tu pèses une tonne…Oh et en plus tu baves en dormant. Tu m'en a foutu partout, c'est répugnant... »

Ma remarque ne semble pas avoir encore effleurer le cerveau bu baka blond. Devant son absence de réaction, je le fais rouler négligemment par terre. Le BAM et le cri de douleur m'apprennent que môssieur prête-moi-ton-bide-que-je-dormes a réussi son atterrissage. J'en suis quitte pour un quart d'heure de vociférations et d'insultes diverses. Il faut dire que le blondinet doit avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, il a bu comme un trou hier. Évidemment il me pardonne tout quand je lui tends un cachet d'aspirine.

Une fois certain que mon gros bébé blond peut se débrouiller sans moi je vais prendre des nouvelles de Tenten. Elle a encore l'air un peu blessée, mais son sourire est sincère. Décidément je suis entouré de gens plus courageux que moi.

Naruto : J'ai maaaaaaaal !

Ou peut être pas finalement.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis avachi, seul, devant la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel gris et les nuages sales. Kiba a forcé Shino à l'accompagner promener Akamaru pendant que Naruto et Choji partaient faire des courses et Tenten est rentrée chez elle. Les rues sont encore trempées de la pluie de ces deux derniers jours. Cela fait seulement deux jours depuis que j'ai rencontré Neji… Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il dessine encore ? Avec cette expression si sérieuse et ses sourcils froncés ? Est-ce qu'il est sorti pour laisser Hinata et Sai seuls ? Et…est-ce qu'il a une copine ?

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Il faut que je me calme. Je fais une fixation sur un mec à peine rencontré ! Je ne vais pas bien moi. Mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir…

Quand Shino rentre, environ une heure plus tard, l'air un peu plus joyeux qu'à son habitude, je n'ai pas changé de position et les mêmes pensées tournent dans ma tête, toutes dirigées vers Neji…

Pourtant, l'air _guilleret_ de Shino m'intrigue et quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à savoir de quoi il retourne :

« -Shika je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »

Je hoche la tête, méfiant. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ce genre de phrase dans un film le héros s'est fait assassiné…et Shino peut être flippant quand il est en mode sérieux (c'est-à-dire encore plus sérieux que d'habitude).

« -C'est à propos de Kiba…

-Il a eu un accident ? Akamaru est malade ? »

J'ai tellement de mal à associer le coté sérieux de Shino et l'image de Kiba que j'imagine tout de suite les pires catastrophes. D'ordinaire quand mon colocataire parle du brun et de sa boule de poils il prend toujours un ton léger, presque tendre (presque étant le mot-clé de la phrase).

« -Non, rien d'aussi grave. Euh…c'est dur à dire. »

Shino qui ne trouve plus ses mots, voila qui est étrange. A mon avis, si il les utilisait plus couramment (les mots) ils lui viendraient plus naturellement, mais il n'ouvre pas souvent la bouche. Je hausse un sourcil.

« -Je…je crois que je l'aime bien.

-…oui moi aussi j'aime bien Kiba. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça. »

J'ai peur de comprendre où il veut en venir.

« -Non. Je veux dire…que je l'aime tout court. »

Ça si je m'y attendait…Je suis tellement scotché que je reste une bonne minute la bouche ouverte à dévisager Shino, essayant de déterminer si il se paie ma tête ou non. Le pire c'est qu'il est tout à fait comme d'habitude (signe qu'il ne ment pas) et qu'il rougit légèrement. J'ai trop de mal à l'imaginer amoureux ! Sans vouloir le vexer.

« -Et…tu l'aimes depuis longtemps ? »

Il commence alors à me raconter comment Kiba l'a 'ensorcelé'. Toutes les fois où, en tête à tête, ils sont partis promener Akamaru, passant ensemble des après-midi entiers. Et plus il en parle, plus je réalise qu'ils sont vraiment très proches. A tel point que, lorsque je me couche le soir même, après avoir imaginer avec Shino tout un tas de scénarios-séduction plus idiots les uns que les autres et eu l'une des plus mémorables crises de rire de toute notre vie, la situation me semble parfaitement logique.

Le lundi est sans conteste le pire jour de la semaine. Aujourd'hui c'est aussi le plus long. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, que la journée se termine pour que je puisse revoir Neji. Et ce ne sont pas les cours de Yamato-sensei qui vont me faire penser le contraire. Histoire de passer le temps j'observe Kiba du coin de l'œil. Il s'essaie au château de cartes, mais c'est mission impossible avec Naruto qui ne peut s'empêcher de souffler dessus dès qu'il a atteint une taille respectable. Au bout d'un certain temps je constate tout de même qu'il lance fréquemment des regards à Shino. Temari piquerait une crise si elle les voyait ! Ils finiraient ensemble avant la fin de la semaine à coup sûr. Je souris à cette pensée. Encore une raison de plus pour vouloir filer au plus vite à l'atelier.

« -Dis moi Shikamaru, tu me trouves trop gras ? »

J'écarquille les yeux et tournent la tête vers mon ami, qui contemple piteusement un chips serrée dans ses doigts. Je me retiens de pouffer de rire.

« -...Choji…tu n'es quand même pas resté bloqué sur ce que Tenten t'a dit depuis samedi ? »

Choji, merci ! Tu viens de me tirer de l'ennuie mortel ou je m'enfonçais. Décidément ta gourmandise est une bénédiction.

Le reste de la journée se déroule sans aucun évènement qui puisse lui donner un quelconque intérêt. Sauf peut être au déjeuner lorsque Shino donne son donut à Kiba, ce qui lui vaut un long regard brûlant de reconnaissance. A mon avis, Shino a rougit de la tête aux pieds derrière ses lunettes.

Enfin, la sonnerie me libère et je dois me contenir pour ne pas courir tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'atelier. Quand j'arrive, seuls Jiraya et Temari sont présents. Cette dernière me saute dessus comme à son habitude. Elle entame un récit de son baby-sitting désastreux et un portrait peu flatteur des enfants de sa voisine. J'en profite pour lui parler de la mésaventure de Tenten et de l'histoire entre Shino et Kiba. Elle a exactement la réaction escomptée : elle peste contre leur manque de confiance et m'oblige presque à lui promettre de tout faire pour les forcer au premier pas.

A ce moment, Sasuke entre dans la salle, suivi de près par Sai, qui tient Hinata par la main en lui susurrant des bêtises à l'oreille. Alors je l'aperçois : toujours aussi beau, avec son attitude détachée et ses quelques mèches brunes échappées de sa queue de cheval.

Neji croise mon regard, mon cœur rate un battement.

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quand je retrouve mon souffle, Jiraya me force à me déshabiller (pour ne pas dire 'me déshabille' tout court), mais je ne m'en formalise pas. J'ai une question plus importante en tête : pourquoi ce mec me fait-il autant d'effet ?

Une fois de plus, grâce aux bons soins du professeur, je me retrouve dans une position des plus provocantes. J'ai tout juste le temps de voir Neji rougir (de là où il est il doit avoir une vue superbe) avant de détourner la tête. Après tout l'image de Choji ne marchera peut être pas à tous les coups. Je regrette de devoir éviter son regard, et de ne pas pouvoir le contempler. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder pendant le reste de l'heure. Je dois plusieurs fois me retenir pour ne pas loucher en direction de Neji, trop craquant la tête penchée sur le coté, la bouche entrouverte et ses mèches caressant son carnet. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi faire une obsession pareille ?

A la fin du cours, et une fois rhabillé, je me retrouve une fois de plus seul avec lui, Temari s'étant sauvé pour préparer un projet de son cours de photographie avec Sasuke tandis que les deux tourtereaux sont déjà partis, roucoulant, bras dessus bras dessous.

Il s'approche de moi, arborant un demi sourire hésitant que je lui rends. Un agréable frisson de plaisir me parcours l'échine.

« -Comment fais tu pour supporter les poses de Jiraya ? C'est de pire en pire… »

Je ris, en rougissant un peu.

« -Moi ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Pas de réponse. J'aurais _encore_ mis les pieds dans le plat ?

« -Enfin je veux dire, si ça me gêne un peu mais... »

Décidément je détiens la palme. Je m'apprête à m'enliser encore plus quand je reçois un appel de Naruto.

« -Shika, MON CHERYYYY ! »

Visiblement Neji a aussi bien entendu que moi ce magnifique cri du coeur.

« -Naru qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ne crie pas des trucs pareils…baka.

-Mais c'est affreux ! J'ai plus de ramens et…

-Ok je passerai en chercher. A tout à l'heure. »

Et je raccroche.

« -Hum…euh...

-C'était ton copain ? » me demande le brun d'un air presque... inquiet ? Il baisse les yeux.

« -Pas exactement, c'est un de mes colocataires. Il est un peu idiot. Mais ne te méprends pas, il n'y a _strictement_ rien entre nous. »

Bizarrement, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse m'associer à ce crétin de blond. Je ne veux pas rester sur cette impression désagréable alors je me lance :

« -Tu… tu veux qu'on retourne boire un coup ? »

Il relève la tête et me sourit. Je me sens fondre.

« -Avec plaisir. »

Nous passons la soirée au Dolphin, les yeux dans les yeux à parler de tout et de rien. Je me sens mieux que jamais, même si je me demande toujours pourquoi il me fait cet effet.

Plus tard je lui propose de le raccompagner et mon cœur se serre quand je le vois disparaître dans le hall de l'immeuble. C'est en traînant les pieds que je passe au magasin de ramens, où j'achète des provisions pour un mois, sachant que tout aura disparu d'ici la fin de la semaine.

La seule consolation de ma soirée est de constater que Shino est encore plus désespéré que moi. Je lui conseille de passer à l'action le plus tôt possible sachant que c'est ce que Temari aurait dit.

La journée suivante est en tous points semblable à celle-ci, si ce n'est que je ne m'intéresse même plus à l'avancée de l'histoire entre Shino et Kiba. Quand vient la fin du cours à l'atelier, un seul regard nous suffit pour que Neji et moi prenions la direction du Dolphin. Je suis en train de devenir dépendant des ces moments avec lui. Plus j'apprends à le connaître plus j'ai envie d'en savoir sur lui. Lorsque nous nous séparons cette fois je me sens totalement perdu et insatisfait.

En rentrant chez moi je suis plutôt heureux de trouver Tenten et Temari en grande discussion. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre les lamentations de Shino.

« -Alors en plus elle te trompait ? Quelle salope ! »

S'écrie Tema quand je passe la porte. Je comprends directement quel est le sujet principal.

« -Oui ! Et son mec est moche en plus de ça ! Il devrait vraiment s'épiler les sourcils ! Et t'aurais vu son horrible combinaison verte moulante !

-Oh berk ! Quel manque de goût ! Remarque de la part d'une fille teinte en rose on peut difficilement attendre mieux… »

Je reste consterné. Les femmes ont une telle propension à l'exagération.

« -Ravi de vous voir les filles. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais, Tema.

-Oui mais j'avais oublié de te parler de quelque chose !

-Exact ! On a une fête à préparer ! » Renchérit Tenten.

Une fête ? Aurais-je raté quelque chose ? Devant mon air perplexe, mes amies décident de m'éclairer.

« -Aurais tu oublié ton propre anniversaire ? On n'a pas 20 ans tous les jours pourtant ! »

Mon anniversaire ? Mais bien sur. Samedi prochain nous serons le 22 septembre.

« -Hum oui c'est vrai… Je suppose qu'on fera ça…

-Au Dolphin, oui ! On a déjà réservé la salle.» S'écrie Tenten.

« -On planchait sur la liste des invités…et on hésitait pour Sasuke, vu que lui et les fêtes ça fait quinze, mais je pense que tu veux qu'il vienne. » Continue Tema.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

« -Et Sai et Hinata seront là aussi bien sur ! Avec Neji, on ne va pas le laisser tout seul…

- Oui j'ai discuté un peu avec lui, il est sympa… »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en disant cela. Les filles échangent un regard complice avant de se mettre à glousser. Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment, le dernier des crétins !

« -C'est vrai qu'il est sexy.

-Shika en pince pour lui tu crois ?

-Arrêtez votre délire. Je n'en pince pas pour lui ! J'ai dis qu'il était sympa c'est tout ! »

Elles n'ont absolument pas l'air convaincu. Je soupire en secouant la tête. Quelle galère.

« -On ne dira rien c'est promis ! »

Je soupire une seconde fois et elles reprennent leur discussion là où elles l'avaient laissée. Je quitte la pièce et leurs voix me parviennent encore de la cuisine :

« -En tout cas le rose ne se marie pas du tout avec le vert…On invite aussi Jiraya ?

-Le pervers ? Non il risquerait de faire des choses pas nettes au nouveau serveur.

-Le nouveau serveur ?

-Il s'appelle Orochimaru. Et il est troooop mignon ! Tu verras ! Il parait qu'il embrasse super bien !

-Huuum, hâte de voir ça ! J'invite aussi mes frangins et leurs copains ?

-Gaara a un copain ? Je savais pour Kankurô et Karin mais…

-Ouais il sort avec un mec plus âgé. Il s'appelle Kimmimaro. Il est très spécial comme type mais il est marrant.

-Ok. Oh, et tu sors toujours avec Ino ?

-Aaah non. On ne s'entendait plus très bien alors j'ai cassé. Elle m'avait quand même proposé un plan à trois ! Tu te rends compte !

-Non ! Oh, c'est dégueu ! »

Décidément, j'en apprends tous les jours. Notre génération couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Remarquez chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend. En revanche ce qu'elles ont dit me dérange… est-ce que j'en pince vraiment pour Neji ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je soupire encore, c'est moi tout craché ça !

Ne trouvant aucune réponse satisfaisante, je noie mes interrogations dans le travail et fini, avec l'aide de Shino, deux des plus gros projets d'archi que j'ai à préparer pour la fin de la semaine. Je m'endors, épuisé, avec une dernière pensée pour Neji. Je dois être sacrément mordu en fin de compte…

Le lendemain, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rêvasser. Choji et Naruto passe leur temps à me rappeler à l'ordre tandis que Tenten me jette des regards significatifs que j'ignore royalement. Je m'aperçois tout de même que Shino et Kiba se tourne autour de manière inhabituelle, à moins que je ne m'imagine des choses. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. J'ai besoin de calme ou je sens que ma tête va exploser ! Par chance nous sommes mercredi, ce qui me laisse l'après midi de libre, avant de rallier l'atelier. Dès qu'Ebisu-sensei daigne nous relâcher, j'esquive mes amis et cours me réfugier dans le parc le plus proche. Je m'affale au pied d'un arbre, avec mon sac pour oreiller, et j'observe les feuilles qui commencent à jaunir sur un fond de ciel plus gris que bleu. J'aime les couleurs de l'automne. C'est une saison triste mais tellement belle.

En parlant de beauté je pense tout de suite à Neji. J'appréhende un peu de le revoir après les constatations de Tema et Tenten. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai follement envie d'être avec lui. Je me demande si Shino ressent la même chose vis-à-vis de Kiba...non en fait je préfère ne pas le savoir. J'enchaîne soupir sur soupir avant de constater que, si je ne me bouge pas le postérieur, j'arriverai en retard. Ça m'est arrivé une seule fois et pour se venger Jiraya m'a fait prendre la pire des poses humiliantes possible. Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours célibataire à son âge. Vicieux comme il est…

En me dépêchant j'arrive pile à l'heure, mais, retard ou pas, le professeur m'ordonne une position lascive à la limite de la pornographie. Je pense que si il se trouvait quelqu'un il arrêterait peut être de se venger sur moi. Je crois que je vais demander à Temari de l'inviter samedi soir. Je suis d'avance désolé pour Orochimaru mais, si il y a un petit espoir pour que je conserve ce qu'il me reste de dignité, je veux tout tenter.

Sans y prendre garde j'accroche le regard de Neji, qui me fait un petit sourire désolé. Je lui réponds par une moue mi-agacée mi-consternée et lui souris. Je me rappelle, juste à temps, que je ne dois pas m'attarder dans sa contemplation. Le reste de l'heure est un véritable supplice chinois : la position inconfortable m'engourdit le bras droit et les jambes, pendant que je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas poser les yeux sur Neji, de peur de voir mon corps se manifester haut et fort.

La fin du cours est une réelle délivrance. De mon bras valide je masse mon épaule endolorie et, quand je pose un pied à terre, je suis incapable de me lever, la pose m'ayant presque totalement coupé la circulation. Temari s'approche de moi et s'enquiert brièvement de mon état (j'ai du faire une sale grimace) avant de me coller un bisou sur la joue et de filer finir un de ses exposés chez une amie. Encore une fois je constate que tout le monde est parti, sauf Neji. Il s'approche de moi en me tendant mes vêtements. L'air inquiet, il me demande :

« -Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Je ne tiens plus debout, j'ai des fourmis plein les jambes. » Et j'ajoute en grognant : « Satané Jiraya et ses poses de sadique… »

Mais je lui souris, pour le rassurer. Je renfile tant bien que mal mes habits, puis tente une nouvelle fois de me lever. Malheureusement c'est un ratage complet. Je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long et Neji me rattrape de justesse. Son visage sublime à peine à deux centimètres du mien. Je sens son corps contre moi, la chaleur qui en émane. Tout devient blanc dans ma tête alors que je me perds dans ses yeux.

Alors c'est plus fort que moi, je comble le peu de distance qui nous sépare et je l'embrasse. Le goût de ses lèvres, son souffle mêlé au mien…je suis totalement incapable de réfléchir. Je réussi tout de même, grâce au dernier neurone qu'il me reste, à me séparer de lui.

Nous nous dévisageons comme deux abrutis pendant une poignée de secondes puis il s'écarte.

-Je…je...il faut que j'y aille.

Et il s'enfuit sans regarder en arrière. Je crois que je suis vraiment le pire imbécile de tous les temps. Je pouvais pas me retenir, non ? Je viens de tout foutre en l'air ! Merde, mais quel con…

* * *

Shikamaru s'est essayé au rentre dedans... mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça a raté ! Le pauvre...

Reviews ? ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Je reste seul dans l'atelier, à me traiter de tous les noms, pendant une éternité. Je viens de faire la chose la plus stupide de toute mon existence arriérée d'animal obsédé en rut.

Bien plus tard, après m'être copieusement insulté, rabaissé au rang d'ananas tordu, indigne d'intérêt, mais sans avoir trouver le moindre début du commencement d'une idée pour me faire pardonner de Neji, je me rends compte de l'heure tardive. Je n'ai aucune envie de renter à l'appartement, où m'attendent, à coup sûr, la bonne humeur insupportable de Naruto (comme je te comprends Tenten), la figure bouffie de Choji ou, pire encore, les plaintes de Shino. J'envisage la possibilité de dormir dans le parc, avant de me rendre compte que la température a sacrément chuté depuis l'après-midi. Ne trouvant aucune option alternative, je me résigne en traînant les pieds.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : me coucher et qu'on me foute la paix. Sauf que le destin n'est pas d'accord : quand j'ouvre la porte je tombe sur Kiba et Shino, en plein baiser, mon colocataire ayant glissé une main sous le tee-shirt de son nouveau petit copain. Je soupire de découragement, avant de passer devant eux, en les ignorant royalement, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre (qui est aussi celle de Shino, mais ils se contenteront du salon parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici). J'essaie de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits qui me parviennent de l'autre coté de la porte, mais c'est peine perdue. Shino doit être plus doué que je ne l'aurais cru, vu les gémissement de Kiba. Je me prends même à penser que j'aimerai que se soit Neji et moi à leur place (pensée qui me vaut une belle érection...manquait plus que ça). Quand je fini, enfin, par m'endormir, je sais que Temari et Tenten avaient raison…je suis raide dingue de Neji. Et cette histoire est foutue d'avance grâce à ma connerie.

J'hésite à me lever le lendemain matin. Après tout je suis très bien dans mon lit. Ici au moins je ne risque pas d'embrasser quelqu'un et de foutre ma vie sentimentale en l'air. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que je vais même rester là pendant une ou deux semaines. Histoire de bien en profiter. Je m'apprête à me rendormir mais Naruto, que je n'avais pas entendu arrivé (signe que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de sommeil), n'est pas de cet avis.

« -Shika, debouuuuut ! On va être en retaaard !

-gnnnnn…veux pas y aller.

-Pfff ! Fais pas le gamin ! On doit y aller c'est tout. Alors bouge ton derche et grouilles toi ! »

Et il m'arrache ma couverture pour me forcer à me lever. Je crois que je pourrais le tuer. L'étouffer avec mon oreiller, là maintenant tout de suite et balancer son cadavre par la fenêtre. Au lieu de quoi je me roule en boule sur mon coussin en grelottant.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Shika ? T'as pas fait ça depuis la cinquième ! »

Je soupire : en cinquième, le prof principal, Yahiko, m'avait sacrément dans le collimateur. Il me terrifiait avec ses airs bizarres et m'interrogeait toujours au moment où je regardait par la fenêtre. Je le haïssait. Je laisse échapper un « rien du tout » à l'adresse de Naruto, et me lève avant qu'il ne me pose d'autres questions. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Neji maintenant. Je me prépare en traînant la patte, feignant de ne pas entendre le crétin blond et ses questions stupides.

« -T'as mangé un truc qu'il fallait pas ? T'as vu un oiseau mort ? Ça se serait super triste. Jiraya a essayé de te violer ? Bouh, le pervers ! Tu t'es disputé avec Tema-chan ? La foudre a frappé le game-park et on ne pourra plus y aller avant au moins deux mois ? Ce serait horrible ! Ton poisson rouge est mort ?

-J'ai jamais eu de poisson rouge, baka.

-Ah bon ? J'ai toujours cru pourtant… Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir un poisson à qui te confier quand… »

A partir de ce moment là, je décroche de la conversation. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que je devrais dire à mon poisson rouge. Rien que d'imaginer que je puisse parler à un poisson… Naruto le ferait certainement. Avec Kiba... Ils resteraient collés comme deux idiots devant l'aquarium à faire des grimaces. Et leur poisson finirait par devenir cardiaque et mourrait en moins d'une semaine. Naruto et Kiba organiseraient une cérémonie où ils le jetteraient dans la cuvette des toilettes, et ils pleureraient pendant deux jours. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de poisson rouge...

« -...et puis tu pourrais l'appeler jambon-beurre, puisque cet insecte a grignoté mon sandwich. A propos, tu sais quoi ? Kiba et Shino sortent ensemble ! »

Tiens, c'est étrange, j'aurais pas deviné. Merci, Naruto, merci de me rappeler qu'il y a des gens heureux en amour sur cette terre, et que je n'en ferais probablement jamais parti, vu comment je suis doué. J'apprécie l'attention. C'est charmant. Et puis de quel insecte il parle ?

« -Ouais je sais. Je les ai vu se bécoter hier soir. Et après, j'ai tout entendu…

-Comment ça, tout enten… Tu veux dire qu'ils l'ont fait hier soir ? Héhé, bande de petits dévergondés, si j'avais su j'… »

Oui, exactement ! Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas levé ce matin, et il ne m'aurait pas rappelé que je suis le dernier des imbéciles malheureux. Et en plus je m'en veux de passer mes nerfs sur lui alors que tout est entièrement ma faute.

Et la journée ne fait que commencer ! Moi qui ne croyais pas à la loi de Murphy, me voila servi : d'abord j'ai oublié un de mes projets pour le cours de Yamato-sensei, ensuite je suis accaparé par Asuma-sensei, à l'heure du déjeuner, qui me demande de l'aider à déménager des cartons de livres et j'arrive, en retard, aux cours d'Ebisu-sensei, sans avoir eu le temps de manger. Évidement les regards, dégoulinants d'amour, qu'échangent Shino et Kiba toutes les trois minutes environ ne m'aident pas plus que ça. Et pour ne rien arranger, Tenten me fait savoir que, d'après ce que Temari lui a dit par sms, Neji n'est pas dans son assiette et qu'il ne viendra pas au cours ce soir. Ce que je redoutais arrive, elle me demande :

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Maintenant c'est sûr, je suis maudit. Je soupire. Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien mettre les filles au courant pour hier soir. Si j'ai survécu jusque là alors je n'en mourrai pas. Et puis j'ai un peu envie de voir sa réaction. Elles supposaient des choses avec Tema mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendent à ça.

« -Je l'ai embrassé.

-Quoi ? »

Bingo ! Encore mieux que ce que j'espérais ! Elle ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (avec sa coupe à la Mickey Mouse l'effet est doublement plus stupéfiant). Pour éviter d'éclater de rire je lui dis, d'un ton faussement offensé :

« -Ça te choque tant que ça ? Quand Shino se trouve un copain, tu ne dis rien, mais moi, si j'embrasse un mec, tu fais un infarctus. C'est pas sympa. Je suis vexé.

-N...non non non, c'est pas ça ! Mais... Wouha ! Je ne croyait pas que c'était à ce point entre vous... Tu le connais depuis quand déjà ?

-Hum... une semaine. Mais... » Je n'ai aucun argument à proposer. Touché-coulé, 1 à 0 pour Tenten. Elle jubile :

« -Héhéhé ! 'Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore' !

-Enfin, s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi et Temari. Si jamais les garçons l'apprenaient, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie... »

Et je finirai par me pendre.

« -Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on te l'a promis. Maintenant dis moi tout ! »

Je lui raconte tout, depuis ma rencontre avec Neji jusqu'au baiser fatal, en essayant de paraître le moins guimauve possible.

« -Oh c'est trop choupi ! Notre Shika est amoureux ! Tu es trop mignon ! C'est guimauve tout plein ! »

Mais visiblement c'est raté… Parfois j'ai comme l'impression que le sort s'acharne. Et puis je ne suis pas _mignon_ ! C'est vraiment pas un compliment. Je suis peut être gay mais je reste un mec.

« -Oui bon ça va ! De toute façon il ne me reparlera probablement plus jamais alors…

-Temari l'a invité à la soirée de samedi, vous aurez tout le temps de vous expliquer. Et de vous avouez votre amour mutuel dans un discours débordant de passion refoulée.

-Hé, calme ta joie, tu me fais peur. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne de toute façon.

- Toi alors, ce que tu peux être pessimiste ! Ne casse pas les rêves d'amour pur des autres ! Vilain pas beau, va ! Ça t'arrive d'être un peu joyeux de temps en temps ? »

Je tiens à faire remarquer qu'il y a encore deux secondes j'étais 'trop mignon', et me voilà relégué au rang de 'vilain pas beau'. Pff, les femmes...

« -Facile à dire quand on ressemble à la reine de Disneyland, 'l'endroit le plus joyeux au monde'.

-Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre comme un bourdonnement.»

Tenten, en mode fâchée, ce n'est jamais très beau à voir. Je me demande si c'est à ça que ressemble une souris enragée... Quoi qu'il en soit c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai trop besoin de penser à autre chose que Neji... et en plus le coup du 'trop mignon' et du 'vilain pas beau' est mal passé. Je continue de l'embêter :

« -Ah non, moi je n'ai rien entendu du tout. Mais, tu sais Minnie, avec tes oreilles bioniques, tu dois entendre des choses que je ne perçois pas.

-Oh, Shikamaru, tu commences à...

-Oh, oui tu a raison, il commence à se faire tard, dépêchons nous ou nous n'_entendrons_ pas le début du prochain cours. »

Et sur un cri de rage Tenten se jette sur moi. Heureusement, je suis rapide quand il s'agit de fuir. Après une course-poursuite effrénée, et une fois qu'elle m'a forcé à lui faire des excuses, nous retournons en cours.

Après cet épisode, ma malchance semble s'être calmée. Ainsi je fini la journée sans encombres. Quand j'arrive à l'atelier, Tema me saute dessus avec un sourire désolé, m'informant que Tenten lui a déjà tout expliqué. Vu son expression Minnie a du faire dans le mélo-drame. Je hausse les épaules mais elle insiste :

« -Je suis persuadée que ça s'arrangera ! Si il vient à la fête vous pourrez vous expliquez. »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

« -Oui, tu as probablement raison. Si il vient...

-Qui vivra, verra. »

Je ne me suis pas fait traité de pessimiste. Quelle chance. Par contre, je me demande ce qu'elles ont toute les deux avec les citations à deux balles aujourd'hui... J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire et pars me dévêtir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai droit à une pose confortable et presque pas exhibitionniste. Le cours s'écoule avec une lenteur déprimante. Et lorsque la fin arrive mon cœur se serre, une fois de plus, à la pensée que je ne passerai pas la soirée au Dolphin avec Neji. J'adore ma vie, vraiment...

Le lendemain, bien plus calme, est... doublement plus chiant. Non seulement, je n'arrête pas de penser à Neji, me demandant si il fera son apparition demain soir, mais en plus Naruto s'est mit en tête de me dérider.

« -Shika, t'es franchement pas drôle ! La veille de mes 20 ans, moi je serais excité comme une puce ! Et puis d'abord tu devrais... »

Et ainsi de suite pendant toute la journée. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais Tenten, âme charitable, me porte secours au déjeuner :

« -Mais Naruto, tu vois pas que tu le gonfles ! Lâche le un peu à la fin !

-Merci Tenten...

-Meuuuuh, ce que vous êtes pas drôles ! »

Ainsi s'achève le seul événement du jour. Plus tard, à l'atelier, lorsque Temari me propose d'aller boire un verre, je n'ai même pas la force d'accepter tellement je suis vidé.

Des vendredis pareils c'est déprimant...pire encore la veille de son anniversaire. En me couchant, je prends la résolution qui s'impose : je profiterai à fond de ma soirée de demain, et si je n'y arrive pas, je noierai toute cette histoire dans l'alcool. C'est un bon plan ça.

Le jour de la fête arrive enfin. De mon lit j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sans arrêt et des voix me parviennent du salon. J'avais espéré pouvoir dormir encore un peu, mais c'est trop leur demander. J'entends une dernière fois la porte claquer puis le silence se fait. Je le sens très mal... Et j'avais raison. J'ouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir tout le monde, les deux filles et mes quatre amis, me sauter dessus dans un « Joyeuuuuux Anniiiiversaiiiire » retentissant.

Après avoir failli étouffer, dans un fouillis de bras, de jambes et de couvertures, je parviens à me redresser. Les commentaires fusent, du genre « Ça y est t'as 20 ans ! bienvenu au club ! Maintenant il ne reste plus que Naruto. », et le dit Naruto boude à moitié, maugréant des « C'est pas ma faute si je suis né en fin d'année bande d'idiots ». Je souris malgré moi. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir des amis pareils.

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoule rapidement, entre la montagne de pizzas, aux goûts tous plus incertains les uns que les autres, commandées par Choji, et les parties de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Puis nous nous rendons, bras dessus bras dessous, au Dolphin, où nous attendent déjà Hinata, Sai et Sasuke, ainsi que tous les autres invités de Temari et Tenten. Je sens que ça va être une supère soirée !

* * *

Je me demande bien si Neji va venir à la soirée... Aaah Shikamaru tu n'a pas fini de souffrir (*sourire sadique*)

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Ipiu

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent depuis toujours et pour toujours à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Avec la reprise des cours je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Mais le chapitre est là, c'est l'essentiel =) ! Et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! =D

Note 2 : Avez-vous déjà essayé d'écrire un lemon alors que vous étiez malade, avec les paroles de la petite sirène dans la tête ? Non ? Et bien c'est assez étrange en réalité O.O Je prie pour que ça ne se voit pas trop ! -_-'

Sur ce, Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Passer la soirée de mes 20 ans à boire, avec mes potes, dans mon bar préféré, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait pas mieux. Du moins je pensais que ce serait génial, inoubliable...

Bien sur je n'oublierai pas de sitôt l'embarras de Kiba, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand Hinata lui a demandé pourquoi il tenait la main de Shino. Hinata est une gentille fille mais elle est un peu deux de tension. Et, bien qu'elle soit toute innocente, vivant naïvement son amour parfait avec son âme sœur, elle peut être impitoyable sans même s'en rendre compte. En tout cas, Kiba est devenu tout rouge (ça il faut le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie : quand l'homme-chien devient l'homme-écrevisse), et a vaguement bégayé un "parce qu...j...ime". Ce qui lui a valut un "C'est-à-dire ?", véritable torture pour le jeune amoureux incompris. Je me suis retenu de rire et Kiba, prenant son courage à deux pattes...euh, à deux mains, s'est élancé :

"-Parce que je l'aime."

Magnifique. Cinq mots seulement et il l'a laissée sur le cul. Shino lui a même donné un baiser en signe d'approbation. Ça, oui, je m'en rappellerai !

Je me souviendrai aussi de la technique de drague foireuse de Jiraya (oui, j'ai finalement demandé à Temari de l'inviter. J'en ai assez de servir de substitut à sa libido insatisfaite). En tout cas si j'avais voulu draguer un mec, je ne lui aurais certainement pas demandé de poser nu pour moi, parce qu'il a de 'belles formes'. Encore moins en lorgnant son cul… Mais visiblement le rentre dedans fonctionne très bien sur Orochimaru (le nouveau serveur 'trop craquant' dixit Tenten). Il est tombé dans le piège (il s'est jeté dedans à pieds joints), en remuant son arrière train de façon presque aussi perverse que Jiraya qui le reluquait. Et ils sont sortis en douce alors que la soirée commençait à peine. A mon avis, demain Kakashi et Iruka ne reverront pas leur serveur avant une heure avancée de l'après midi. En parlant d'eux ! Ils ont fait acte de présence pendant moins d'une heure, avant de filer dans la remise faire des cochonneries. Si je tends l'oreille, je peux entendre les gémissements d'Iruka...

Je n'oublierai pas non plus à quel point je me fais chier, là, tout seul, à penser à Neji… à sa façon d'incliner la tête quand il dessine, de sourire quand je croise son regard, de rire quand je dis une imbécillité. Je revois nos soirées passées dans ce même bar (comme on dit : « un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé »). Et puis je repense à notre baiser, le goût de ses lèvres, son odeur. Mon Dieu ce qu'il me manque ! Alors que je m'étais promis de m'amuser quoi qu'il arrive. En même temps, si Hinata n'était pas venu me parler de son cousin (à grand renfort de « Nejiiiii-kuun » suraigus), pour m'apprendre qu'il a déménagé cet après-midi, et que son appart est totalement à l'opposé de notre immeuble, je ne serais peut être pas en train de me morfondre comme ça. Je l'avais bien dit, cette fille est impitoyable.

Pour passer le temps, j'observe les deux couples encore capable de danser (à savoir : Kankurô et Karin qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, et Hinata et Sai scotchés l'un à l'autre par une force mystique surpuissante. Je ne comprends pas comment ils font pour être aussi mièvres 24/24h…écœurant), bougeant mollement d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme d'un slow. A coté de moi, Shino parle avec Gaara alors que Kiba ronfle sur ses genoux, et Naruto, ivre mort comme à son habitude, embête Sasuke du mieux qu'il peut. C'est mignon comment il tente vainement de dérider le beau brun. Il le colle tellement qu'il devrait bien finir par obtenir une réaction (autre qu'un « T'es lourd, baka. Lâche-moi », ce qui n'est pas très expressif). Je perçois aussi vaguement les rires de Choji et Ino (Temari et elle ont cassé mais, puisque que c'était, je cite, une « séparation à l'amiable », elle l'a invitée quand même). Si ces deux là finissent ensemble, je crois que je vais me pendre. Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, MÊME Choji, mais moi, non, ce n'est pas possible. Mon ange gardien doit être défectueux. Galère…

Malgré mon état d'ébriété avancé, je réussi à me rendre compte que Tenten a disparu de la circulation. N'ayant vraiment que ça à faire, puisque Kimmimaro, mon voisin de table, n'est pas très bavard, je pars à sa recherche. Après une fouille minutieuse des toilettes, où je tombe, évidement, sur Hidan (l'autre serveur du Dolphin) et Kakuzu (son petit ami depuis plus de 8 ans maintenant) en pleine séance ludique sur le thème du « lèche moi plus fort »…trop classe, je finis par trouver la disparue. Elle est dehors, en plein altercation avec une Sakura en furie (d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? On ne l'a pas invitée. Si ?). Je décide de rester à l'écart (ce genre de scène, dans les feuilletons, c'est le moment où les filles finissent toujours par en venir aux mains). Je saisis des bribes de leur conversation.

« -Tenten ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi ! Je te _jure_ que Lee n'est pas important ! On s'est disputé et...

-Vous vous êtes disputé. Il t'a jetée, oui ! Et du coup tu reviens vers moi ! Va dire ça à d'autres ! Tu m'as déjà assez menti comme ça ! »

Si c'est pas cliché tout ça…

« -Non tu te trompes ! Je te promets que je peux tout t'expliquer... »

Je n'entends pas la suite, qui ne doit pas être beaucoup plus originale de toute façon, à cause de l'apparition subite de Temari. Soit elle vient vraiment de se matérialiser à mes cotés, soit je suis encore plus bourré que je ne le pensais.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Sakura est... ?

-Elle s'est disputée avec Lee, alors elle vient se consoler avec Minnie et... »

Mais un cri m'interrompt. Sakura tente le forcing (je l'avais bien dit qu'elles en viendraient aux mains). Elle essaie par tous les moyens d'embrasser Tenten. La pauvre est au bord des larmes. Tenten était tout de même sacrément mordue de Sakura. Elle est sur le point de craquer. Temari vole (enfin je suppose… moi je vois surtout qu'elle tangue… Demain faut que j'arrête de boire) à son secours. L'image va trop vite pour mon cerveau embrumé, mais j'entends nettement le claquement d'une gifle. On dirait bien que Tema ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Et Sakura a du mal à s'en remettre :

« -Mais qu'est ce qui te prends toi ! D'où tu...

-Hé la pétasse ! Touche pas à ma meuf, c'est clair ? » Dit-elle, en passant un bras protecteur et possessif autour des épaules de Minnie.

Lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de la pétasse, de soulagement dans ceux de Tenten. Moi je fais un arrêt sur image. Tenten ? Ma meuf ? Les filles…ensemble ? Mais j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Ça se voit ce genre de chose, pourtant ! Remarquez, je ne l'ai pas vu venir non plus pour Shino et Kiba. Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à se mettre en couple maintenant ? Comme si c'était le moment ! Je suis vraiment le seul mec malheureux en amour de tout le quartier ? Quelle galère…

« -Comment ça, ta meuf ? Tenten est avec moi !

-Ah non ! Maintenant la place est prise !

-Comment oses-tu…Tenten, je t'aime, tu le sais non ? Tu ne vas pas croire ce que te dit cette espèce de blondasse ? »

Tenten a l'air aussi perdue que moi. Elle pâlit, rougit, re-pâlit, se colle un peu plus contre Temari, et finit par répondre.

« -Sakura, va-t-en. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Et pour appuyer sa déclaration, elle donne un baiser fougueux à Temari. Si c'est pas mignon tout ça… Non à la réflexion c'est pas mignon du tout. Ça me donne encore plus envie de sauter du haut d'un pont. Les amoureuses, serrées l'une contre l'autre, regagnent le bar et je me retrouve seul avec mes sombres pensées…et la crétine aux cheveux teints. Je me demande si elle est aussi mal que moi. De toute façon, je l'aime pas, et elle a fait du mal à mon amie (ça aussi c'est cliché…), je me permet de l'enfoncer encore un tout petit peu plus.

« -De toute façon, Tenten n'aime pas le rose... »

Je crois que si Sakura n'était pas encore au 36ème dessous, je viens de l'y envoyer. Elle me jette un regard meurtrier, digne d'un mafieux (ou d'un zombie de film d'horreur), et tourne les talons avec un air (pas) très digne. Voila, j'ai enfin la sensation d'avoir fait une B.A. aujourd'hui.

Je décide de rester seul dehors. L'air frais me rend peu à peu mes capacités de réflexion. Alors la presque totalité de mes proches n'est actuellement plus célibataire. Et l'autre partie ne le restera pas pour longtemps, puisque que l'épidémie « d'amuuur » qui plane en ce moment à l'air très sévère. Mais moi je suis vacciné…et ma vie est un injuste supplice chinois qui consiste à me réjouir pour mes proches, qui batifolent, loin là haut, sur le nuage des gens heureux, pendant que je reste en bas à les regarder en soupirant. Non seulement je suis pathétique, mais en plus c'est ma faute et je n'arrête pas de me plaindre, et de ressasser les mêmes pensées.

« -Hey, Shika Chery ! Viens souffler tes bougies. Le gâteau a l'air dément ! »

Naruto et son sourire d'idiot bienheureux. Bizarrement, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Lui non plus il n'est pas en couple. Il n'a eu que des histoires désastreuses avec des filles plus manipulatrices les unes que les autres, et des mecs juste attirés par son cul. Et à chaque fois il s'est retrouvé seul, abandonné, avec seulement ses yeux pour pleurer. Mais quoi qu'il arrive il garde le sourire, il va de l'avant. Et peu importe combien il était amoureux, ou combien on l'a trahit, il finit toujours par pardonner et par oublier. Moi en revanche, c'est pas demain la veille que je réussirai à oublier Neji…

« -J'arrive, Naru », souris-je, avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Tout le monde nous attend, regroupé autour d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat garni de pâte d'amande (les classiques ne vieillissent pas) avec les vingt bougies pour l'occasion. Ils se mettent tous à chanter (faux pour la plupart, il faut bien le dire).

« -Allez Shika, fais un vœu ! »

Je veux voir Neji, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je souffle toutes les bougies d'un coup (à force de soupirer à tout bout de champs…), et la fête reprend son cours, plus arrosée que jamais. Temari, dans un accès d'euphorie, décrète que tout le monde doit danser, en poussant Sasuke, toujours aussi gai, toujours aussi festif, sur la piste. Tenten en profite pour lui coller Naruto dans les bras. Si elles s'y mettent à deux, Naru et Sasuke sont ensemble avant demain. Je suis vraiment le seul paumé de la bande… Mais pas le temps de plonger dans mes sombres pensées : Temari m'entraîne moi aussi sur la piste, et me choisit Kiba pour partenaire (puisque Shino n'a aucune intention de danser). Il est encore plus surexcité que d'habitude. Ça me fait rire, surtout qu'on est censé danser un slow ! Il me chuchote, à vitesse grand V dans l'oreille :

« -Jamais j'aurais pensé que Shino ressentait la même chose ! Tu te rends compte ! Je croyais qu'il me voyait comme un petit frère ou un truc du genre !

-Ouais comme un animal de compagnie, un chiot quoi !

-Teme ! C'est pas gentil de se moquer !

-Haha ! Tu verrais la tête que tu fais !

-Pff t'es jaloux, c'est tout ! »

Dans c'est moments là, j'adore Kiba. Il est trop marrant. Et puis on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps que je sais exactement comment l'embêter pour qu'il démarre au quart de tour.

« -Moi jaloux ? N'importe quoi. Mais il y a un truc que je veux savoir…

-Huuum huuum ? »

Je lui lance un regard appuyé, il rougit automatiquement. Je me mets à rire.

« -Arrête c'est pas drôle ! » Dit-il en se cachant dans mon cou.

« -Si très ! Non mais, sérieusement, il est comment au lit ? »

Il rougit de plus belle. Ça ne m'étonne pas…mais franchement ça m'intrigue moi ! Surtout que j'étais dans la pièce d'à coté quand ils l'ont fait pour la première fois (et ils étaient bruyants), j'ai le droit de savoir. Il baisse les yeux, tout gêné.

« -Alors ? Je veux savoir !

-Bah…il assure grave…

-Ben ça alors…

-Ouais moi aussi ça m'a surpris ! »

Là j'éclate de rire. Shino serait vexé, le pauvre…

« -Ça c'est pas gentil. Raconte !

-Il est…super doué ! Il est très tactile…et puis c'est fou ce qu'il arrive à faire avec ses doigts !

-On parle bien du même Shino, là ?

-Te moques pas !

-Donc ça t'a plu…quel genre de trucs avec ses doigts ?

-Rooh mais arrêtes ! …bah en fait il…»

Il baisse le ton et continue sa phrase en me chuchotant dans l'oreille. Je ris encore. Shino a vraiment des talents cachés ! Je le cherche des yeux, il est affalé à une table près de l'entrée. C'est le seul qui ne danse pas. Ah non il y a aussi le type aux cheveux bruns qui me regarde depuis le fond de la salle, son verre vide à la main, avec un air blessé et super triste…Attendez ! Mais ce mec c'est… c'est Neji ! Je viens à peine de le réaliser qu'il sort déjà du bar. Il a dû croire que moi et Kiba, vu la position dans laquelle on est… Merde ! Je dois le rattraper.

« -Scuse Kiba, je dois faire un truc.

-Ah, ok… »

Je m'écarte et cours après mon fantasme ambulant. Malgré l'obscurité, je le retrouve dans une ruelle proche.

« -Neji ! Neji, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Il se retourne. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le suive.

« -Tu fais ce que tu veux, Shikamaru. T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce type.

-T'y est pas du tout. Kiba est…

-Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. »

Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit ? Je l'observe, il doit être au moins aussi bourré que moi, à en croire la rougeur de ses joues. Je croise son regard…j'ouvre la bouche mais il me prend de court.

« -Je…je crois que…qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

Il veut partir ? Hors de question !

« -Attends ! Je vais pas te laisser filer encore une fois. Le baiser la dernière fois ce n'était pas…

-Ce n'était pas quoi ? Ce n'était pas important puisque que tu dragues un autre mec après ! »

Il tourne les talons, mais je refuse de le voir s'en aller. Pas après ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lui attrape le bras et le force à se retourner…avant de l'embrasser, encore une fois.

« -N…non Shikamaru…arrête…

-Alors dis-moi que tu n'en a pas envie. »

Je m'écarte légèrement, et je plonge dans ses yeux magnifiques. Je me rends compte qu'il m'a manqué encore plus que je ne le pensais.

« -Dis-moi que tu n'en veux pas plus… »

Je devrais arrêter, le lâcher et m'en aller. Il faudrait que j'arrête... Si il me le demande je le ferais… Mais le silence se prolonge. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Je suis totalement fou de lui. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Je rapproche mes lèvres, doucement, pour qu'il puisse me repousser s'il ne veut pas aller plus loin. Je stoppe à deux millimètre de sa bouche. Je ne veux pas le forcer mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me retenir. Au bout de quelques secondes (une véritable éternité, oui) il comble la distance qui nous séparait encore. Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes. Je ne suis plus que sensation. Je sens son odeur, je sens sa langue qui danse avec la mienne, je sens son torse quand je me colle contre lui. Je me satisfais d'abord de ce baiser enflammé, mais très vite j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus.

Je m'écarte, à regret, lui saisi la main et l'entraîne jusqu'à mon immeuble. Nous nous arrêtons toutes les deux minutes pour continuer à nous embrasser, ce qui rallonge quelque peu notre trajet. Entre l'excitation due à la proximité de Neji, la porte du hall récalcitrante et les vapeurs d'alcool, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Nous montons les escaliers quatre à quatre, en prenant le temps de nous embrasser à chaque palier, avant d'arriver enfin devant mon appart. Je tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à ouvrir la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je peux donner libre cours à mon désir. Je plaque mon amant contre le mur et reprends possession de ses lèvres. Je laisse mes mains vagabonder sous son tee-shirt. Caressant sa peau comme j'ai tant rêvé de le faire. Je quitte sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou. Je m'enivre de son odeur, je flotte en plein rêve. Je lui retire son tee-shirt et admire sa peau blanche immaculée. Il est superbe… Et il est à moi. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui faire ce dont j'ai rêvé pendant tout ce temps. Je reprends ma descente le long de sa clavicule, laissant un suçon bien visible, puis je m'arrête sur son torse, titillant ses tétons durcis. Il pousse un gémissement qui fait bondir mon cœur. C'est le mec le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu ! Je remonte automatiquement pour l'embrasser. Ses mains font des allers et venus dans mon cou et sous mon tee-shirt, qu'il finit par m'enlever. Le contact de nos deux peaux nues m'électrise. Je suis plus excité que jamais. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il déboutonne mon jean, que j'envoie valser au milieu du salon. Je fais de même avec son pantalon. Grande est l'envie de lui arracher son boxer et de le prendre ici, contre le mur, mais je me force à l'emmener dans ma chambre, sans stopper mes caresses.

Une fois allongés sur le lit, je repars à la découverte de son corps. Toujours plus bas. Toujours plus fort. Quand j'arrive enfin à son boxer, sa respiration s'accélère encore. J'embrasse sa verge à travers le tissu tendu à l'extrême, ce qui le fait gémir plus fort. Je lui ôte son caleçon, très lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir. Je souffle sur son sexe offert. Je le torture. Et il le sait.

« -Ah…Shika…ah…vas-y… »

Il me fixe avec des yeux brillants de désire. J'obéis instantanément. Je le prends en bouche, joue avec ma langue pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Ses gémissements sortent maintenant en flot continu. Je ne pourrais plus me retenir longtemps. Je lui présente deux doigts, qu'il lèche consciencieusement. J'en introduis un en lui, puis le deuxième, pour le préparer, sans cesser de lécher sa verge tendue. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'enlève mon sous-vêtement, et l'embrasse en le pénétrant. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos sous l'effet de la douleur. Il gémit plus fort dans notre baiser. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester immobile. Je me concentre sur sa bouche, je joue avec sa langue et le masturbe jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge lui-même ses hanches. Rapidement, la cadence s'accélère, nos respirations deviennent erratiques. Je donne de violent coups de butoir. Il pousse un cri quand je touche sa prostate pour la première fois. Je m'efforce d'atteindre encore et encore cet organe du plaisir, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois… Je murmure son nom, il murmure le mien. Il est moi, je suis lui. Nous atteignons l'extase ensemble et nous libérons, moi en lui, lui entre nous. Je me retire et m'allonge à ses côtés.

Il vient se blottir contre moi. Je suis vidé (dans les deux sens du terme), mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. C'est bon d'avoir vingt ans.

Les bruits suspects et les chuchotements venant du salon me tirent du sommeil. Je suis seul dans mon lit et j'ai une gueule de bois ahurissante. Je ne me rappelle même pas être rentré hier soir (c'est à peine si je me rappelle mon nom). Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de boire…

* * *

Pauvre Shikamaru... Il faut boire avec modération ! Sinon on oublie... _des choses..._

Alors ? C'est comment ? Ça vous a plus ? O.O

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Draw me, I'll dream you

Auteur : Ipiu

Couple principal : ShikaNeji

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent depuis toujours et pour toujours à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Voici enfin la suite et fin de cette fic, avec trois bon mois de retard au bas mot (sérieusement je suis désolée, inqualifiable et impardonnable, gomen gomen gomen). J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! (*croise les doigts*) Surtout laissez pleins de reviews avec toutes les remarques que vous pouvez avoir à me faire (même si c'est parce que j'ai oublié une faute d'orthographe ce qui est fortement plus que probable -_-')

Note 2 : Sorry GothSevBlack, je devais publier vendredi soir mais j'ai pas eu le temps (à cause des problèmes que tu sais) -_-' J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop =\

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 

Je sors de ma chambre en titubant. Mon désir le plus cher : atteindre la salle de bain et le tube d'aspirine avec. Je me dirige au radar, totalement amorphe. Ce n'est qu'une fois au milieu du salon que je me rends compte que Shino et Kiba, dans une position relativement compromettante, sont en plein…acte d'accouplement. Je lève un sourcil…j'aurais jamais pensé à cette position…ce qu'ils sont farfelus mes amis parfois. Je m'apprête à continuer mon chemin, pas plus gêné que ça, mais Shino me fait une remarque très pertinente :

« -Heu Shikamaru…t'es tout nu… »

Je baisse les yeux. Ah oui, effectivement. Je devais être bien beurré moi hier soir.

« -Hum…vous aussi… »

Vu sa position il n'a rien me dire. Et puis de toute façon je vois pas ce que ça change de porter des vêtements ou pas. Sauf quand il fait froid. Et des chaussettes. J'aime bien les chaussettes…

Aspirine.

Je reste planté devant l'armoire à pharmacie au moins dix minutes. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le logo de la croix rouge est moche. On dirait presque les croix dans les cimetières…mais peinte en rouge pour faire plus gore. Ça ne donne pas du tout envie de l'ouvrir. Ils auraient dû choisir quelque chose de plus gay…euh…gai. Comme des canards volants en forme de nuage. C'est bien ça les nuages…

Je finis tout de même par entrouvrir le placard maudit. Ô joie ! Un tube d'aspirine effervescente. Effervescente… où est mon dico déjà ? Bon tant pis, de l'eau et j'y vais cul sec. Mais la pastille m'échappe des mains et tombe dans mon verre. Ça fait plein de bulles ! C'est joli, par contre c'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout…

Direction la cuisine, histoire de manger un truc qui ferait passer le goût. Je repasse devant Shino et Kiba, qui n'ont toujours pas fini leurs galipettes (ou qui ont recommencé, allez savoir…), et je lâche un :

« -Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je ne fais que passer… »

Pas de réponse… Tant pis. Je me plante devant le réfrigérateur. De quoi je peux bien avoir faim ? Mon cerveau embrumé n'en a strictement aucune idée. Mon regard s'égare sur la fenêtre. Il pleut. Alors ce sera un chocolat chaud. Je pars en quête de Nesquik (que je trouve au fin fond du placard sous l'évier) et, dans un élan de bonté, je hurle :

« -Quelqu'un veux un chocolat chaud ? »

Je tends l'oreille. La voix étouffée de Shino (ainsi que les gémissements de Kiba) me parvient enfin.

« -Hey, on est un peu occupés là… »

Charmant. Moi qui, dans ma grande mansuétude, lui propose de lui faire la cuisine. Il peut aller se faire mettre. Enfin non…puisque que c'est lui qui… Bref.

« -Moi… je veux bien… s'teu-plait…aah Shino… »

D'accord…ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes reconnaissent mes efforts (même si elles sont occupées).

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claque, suivie de près par un cri outré :

« -Woooah les mecs ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous avez pas une chambre pour ça ?

-Naruto, fiche le camp… »

C'est moi ou Shino est irascible ce matin ? Des bruits de pas m'informent que le blond vient me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« -Mais c'est pas possible ! Toi aussi Shika ? »

Moi aussi quoi ? Ah oui, je suis tout nu. J'avais oublié. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Si ?

« -Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Ok, mais met au moins un boxer ! Bande d'obsédés ! »

L'aspirine commence à faire son effet et je me rends compte que, finalement, Naruto n'a pas totalement tort. Je file enfiler un jean et un vieux tee-shirt, en lui confiant la casserole et le Nesquick.

« -Au fait Naru, c'était comment la fin de ta soirée ? » Lui crie-je depuis ma chambre…sans obtenir de réponse. Je réitère ma question en entrant dans la cuisine. A ma grande surprise, il rougit en souriant comme un idiot (Ipiu : haha, pléonasme).

« -Alors ?

-Euh…c'était bien…je…j'ai fini chez Sasuke… »

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ?

« -Alors vous êtes ensemble finalement ? »

Il rougit encore. Ça me rappelle… Kiba hier soir. Notre discussion au sujet des capacités sexuelles de Shino me revient en mémoire et…

« -Euh… ouais. Quand Temari et Tenten nous ont forcé à danser…on s'est embrassé. Et après, chez lui… »

Danser…discussion avec Kiba…et après…après…

« -Oh putain ! »

J'ai couché avec Neji ! (Et, accessoirement, c'était super bien…)

« -Quoi ? C'est si choquant que ça ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je craquais sur lui, tu sais.

-Non non, t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas pour toi que je disais ça, Naru. Je suis super content pour vous deux. »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Toutes les images de la soirée me remontent en force : Neji qui me voit danser avec Kiba, le baiser dans la ruelle…et la fin de l'aventure, dans ma chambre. Mais est ce que ça veut dire que nous deux on serait…en couple ? Et puis, où est-il ? Il serait certainement encore là si…si lui et moi on était ensemble. Non ?

Je me rappelle bien qu'il était au moins aussi bourré que moi… mais il était consentant… et bourré. En plus, je crois que je ne lui ai pas trop trop laissé le choix. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? J'ai encore fait une bêtise là. Et pire que la première ! Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis moi ? Pour le coup, il faut que j'en parle à Temari et Tenten. En plus elles sortent ensemble maintenant elles aussi ! Il s'en est passé des choses hier soir…comment j'ai pu oublier des trucs pareils ?

« -Shika ! Allo la lune, ici la Terre ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Naruto secoue sa main devant mes yeux. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale (et il bien raison. Comment j'ai pu oublier tout ce qu'on a fait avec Neji ?).

« -Euh, je viens de me rappeler un truc, mais c'est pas très important. »

Enfin si c'est important. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de lui en parler. Il serait capable de filer à l'animalerie du coin pour m'acheter un poisson rouge. Très peu pour moi…

Je me lance dans un détournement de conversation :

« -Donc tu craques sur Sasuke ? Je suppose que c'est toi qui l'as embrassé du coup.

-Non, même pas. En fait, à la base, c'était pour me faire taire. Mais ça s'est transformé en… enfin tu vois ? »

Oui, je vois très bien. Ce n'est pas le genre de Sasuke d'embrasser les gens comme ça, pour les faire taire. A mon avis il cherchait juste un prétexte pour accélérer les choses avec Naruto, vu qu'il n'est pas très entreprenant (et ça a super bien marché). C'est trop mignon ça ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre car Kiba, qui a fini ses acrobaties et enfilé un boxer, fait irruption dans la cuisine.

« -Qui voit quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? Au fait je me demandais, Shika, où tu es parti hier soir ? »

Gloups. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que j'ai couché avec un mec que je connais depuis une semaine, que je ne sais pas où il est et qu'en plus c'est une relation extraconjugale vu que rien n'est officiel. Je vote pour un changement de sujet !

« -On parlait de le folle nuit d'amour de Naruto et Sasuke. »

Jackpot. Kiba ouvre de grands yeux et commence un véritable interrogatoire. J'en profite pour m'éclipser discrètement. Malheureusement, je croise Shino, qui sort de la salle de bain, alors que je pensais pouvoir atteindre la sortie sans être remarqué. Bizarrement je sens que je vais avoir droit à une question embarrassante.

« -Shika, j'ai vu un mec sortir de ta chambre ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je reste bouche bée. C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Si il en a parlé à Kiba, Naruto ne tardera pas à être au courant, et tout le quartier avec. Et là je serais foutu…

« -Heu…Je te raconterais tout, c'est promis. Mais, par pitié, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Ok ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai l'air suspect.

« -D'accord, je ne dirai rien.

-Merci Shino. »

Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, avant qu'on ne me pose d'autres questions emmerdantes. Je claque la porte et dévale les escaliers. Direction l'appart de Temari (et étrangement je suis persuadé que Tenten sera là aussi).

Quand Temari m'ouvre la porte de son appart (un petit studio avec juste un matelas en plein milieu de la pièce), je suis persuadé que je viens de la réveiller et qu'elle aussi a une sacrée gueule de bois. J'avais vu juste en parlant de Tenten, qui me jette un regard interrogateur, une tisane à la main. Elles n'ont pas l'air très réceptif, j'en conclue qu'il est préférable de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« -J'ai couché avec Neji. »

Cette phrase sonne super bien je trouve. Et elle fait sont effet : les filles ont tout de suite l'air plus réveillées.

« -Raconte nous ça tout de suite. »

M'ordonne Temari en me forçant à m'assoir sur son lit. J'obéis sans broncher.

«-Vous vous rappelez quand vous avez forcé tout le monde à danser ? D'ailleurs Naruto est maqué avec Sasuke du coup.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont partis juste après les slows… Alors t'avais raison Tema, Sasuke peut avoir des sentiments humains.

-Ouais, et d'après Naruto c'était chaud bouillant. Bref, avec Kiba on parlait de Shino, j'aurais des trucs à vous dire sur ça aussi, et Neji nous a vus. Il a cru que je draguais Kiba, et il est parti.

-Toi et Kiba ? Haha, ça faut le faire ! C'est pour ça que t'as disparu, du coup ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça. Je l'ai rattrapé, je l'ai embrassé et on a fini chez moi. Le truc c'est qu'il n'était plus là ce matin. »

Silence. Les filles réfléchissent. Moi je suis juste dépité. Temari me demande :

« -Il était consentant non ?

-Ouais totalement… mais il était bourré. On était bourré tout les deux. »

Je la sens mal toute cette histoire. En fait je sens mal toute les histoires que j'ai pu avoir (c'est-à-dire très peu). Pas étonnant qu'à force je me sois rabattu sur les coups d'un soir…

C'est pathétique : j'ai rêvé toute la semaine de finir au lit avec lui et maintenant que c'est fait je me sens stupide. Galère…

Malgré tout ce que peuvent dire les filles, je ne quitte pas mon air sombre de toute la journée. Et quand je finis par rentrer chez moi, c'est un aller simple pour mon lit. J'ai la certitude que, demain, Neji ne viendra pas au cours d'anatomie. Et je sais aussi que ce sera une très mauvaise journée…

Comme prévu c'est une journée POURRIE ! Je hais les lundis. Je hais les cours d'Ebisu-sensei. Je déteste courir sous la pluie pour ne pas être en retard à l'atelier. Et, par-dessus tout, je ne supporte pas les regards désolés que me jette Temari pendant tout le cours. Est-il besoin de préciser que Neji n'est pas là ? Et je ne tire aucun réconfort des autres éléments du cours : Hinata est tellement proche de Sai qu'elle va finir sur ses genoux, et Sasuke arbore un air absent et content pour rien (étant donné qu'un Sasuke content-tout-court c'est déjà insupportable)…Franchement je vais me tuer. La seule nouveauté, c'est l'absence de Jiraya (certainement en train de fricoter avec Orochimaru…Je les déteste eux aussi !) qui est remplacé par Deidara, un beau blond, professeur de poterie. Au niveau des poses ça ne change pas grand-chose, Deidara est aussi un gros pervers. Il me reluque avec des yeux bizarres, ça commence à me gêner… non en fait ça m'énerve. J'ai des envies de meurtre à chaque fois qu'il me frôle (et il s'arrange pour le faire souvent…_trop_ souvent). Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais dès que quelqu'un me touche ça me dégoute. Les seules mains que je veux sentir, ce sont celles de Neji. Et comme de bien entendu, je ne les reverrai probablement pas de sitôt. Je me repasse le film de notre unique nuit ensemble. Je sais que je ne devrais pas (vu que je suis nu) mais le cours est presque terminé alors…

La main de Deidara dans le bas de mon dos me fait sursauter. Je m'écarte illico presto et constate que, pendant que je rêvassais, tout le monde s'est fait la malle. Donc je me retrouve en tête à tête avec ce vicieux aux mains baladeuses. Il me susurre à l'oreille, d'une voix (supposée) sensuelle :

« -Hum, alors Shikamaru, envie de t'amuser un peu ? »

Mais il est pas bien lui ! Non seulement c'est un prof, mais en plus il beaucoup trop vieux pour moi (bon peut être pas beaucoup trop vieux … mais c'est une question de principes !). De toute façon, même si on n'était pas dans une université, je ne « m'amuserais » pas avec lui : c'est pas mon type de mec. Je préfère les beaux bruns ténébreux, alors qu'il joue plutôt dans la catégorie « beau surfeur blond californien ».

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je vais me rhabiller.

-Oh allons ! Je vois bien que tu as besoin de te décharger. »

Hein ? Mais de quoi il… Oh merde ! Érection. Je savais que j'aurais pas du penser à Neji. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait des idées (enfin c'est pas une raison pour être aussi cru... _décharger_ non mais je rêve !).

« -Je…euh…

-Pas besoin d'être aussi timide, mon chou… »

Alors là je suis consterné. Je reste comme un con, la bouche ouverte. Il en profite pour se rapprocher de moi en me caressant les hanches. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne réagis même pas quand il commence à me suçoter le cou. Ce connard va me laisser un suçon ! Je tente de le repousser mais sa main s'attaque à mon érection. Je gémis au lieu de l'incendier comme le salaud profiteur qu'il est. C'est alors que je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls… et que justement celui qui nous regarde est la dernière personne qui devrait voir ça (mais la seule personne que j'ai envie de voir).

Putain, Neji, mais pourquoi tu débarques au moment précis où il faut pas ? Et avec cet air désespéré et écœuré…avant de repartir aussi soudainement que tu es arrivé.

Et ce crétin de Deidara n'a rien remarqué (non seulement c'est un véritable pervers opportuniste, mais en plus il est con !). Je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Devant cette faible protestation (la muscu' ça n'a jamais été mon fort... trop chiant), il me plaque contre le mur et essaie de m'embrasser. Je lui envoie un bon coup de boule au milieu du front, doublé d'un coup de genoux dans les burnes. Là il est K.O. J'en profite pour récupérer mes fringues (que j'enfile à la va-vite) et je pars (encore et toujours) à la poursuite de Neji. Ça devient légèrement lourd de lui courir après, à la fin…

Je le rattrape au bout de la rue et il me jette un regard noir.

« -Shikamaru, vas-t-en. »

Ça c'est chaleureux au possible. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai aucune intention de partir. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester une seconde de plus. Je me plante devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

« -Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça ! J'en ai marre que tu disparaisses dès que…

- Oh, excuse-moi d'être parti. J'ai cru que je vous dérangeais ! Remarques, n'importe qui aurait fait l'erreur ! »

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré moi ? Je suis le roi des imbéciles…

« -Cet espèce d'obsédé m'a sauté dessus à la fin du cours ! Tu crois sincèrement que je ferais quoi que ce soit avec lui alors qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-Bien sur, c'est évident, c'est tout à fait l'impression que ça donnait ! Sans parler de la dernière fois, quand tu dansais avec l'autre mec… »

Vu sous cet angle, il a raison de m'en vouloir. Sauf qu'en réalité il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude : il n'y a que _lui_ qui compte…et ça il ne le sait pas.

Il ne sait pas à quel point j'ai besoin de lui, à quel point il me manque. Il ne sait pas non plus que je viens de passer une journée infernale et que j'ai failli me faire violer en prime ! Alors j'explose :

« -Merde mais ça n'a rien à voir Neji ! Je m'en contrefous de Kiba ! Et je me contrefous de tous les autres types sur cette terre ! C'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre ! Je suis amoureux de toi, bordel ! »

Bon bah voila, ça c'est dit… Je me demande comment il va réagir. Il fronce les sourcils (comme quand il dessine), et me dévisage (qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que je lui ai menti ? Que je vais me mettre à hurler « haha je t'ai bien eu ! Poisson d'avril ! »…bah non, c'est pas une blague (en plus elle serait pas drôle), c'est la vérité). En tout cas il est toujours aussi beau (rien à voir avec l'autre obsédé blond). Je voudrais passer ma main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser…bon et puis, accessoirement, coucher avec lui… Il s'apprête à me répondre quand :

« -Hé Shikaamaaaruuuu ! »  
Oh putain… Deidara m'a _poursuivi_ ! Et il se rapproche dangereusement de moi (avec son insupportable voix mielleuse).  
« -Tu sais que c'est très impoli de partir comme ça, mon chou ? Ton…_ami_ pouvais bien attendre. »  
Non mais je rêve. J'ai pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ? Je jette un regard désolé ("ulcéré" serait le mot juste) à Neji…

qui envoie valser son poing dans la figure de Deidara. Cette fois j'aurais tout vu.

« -Oh désolé. C'est parti tout seul. »  
Lâche-t-il, avant de me prendre la main et de m'entrainer aussi loin que possible du gêneur récidiviste.  
Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle. Je prends appui contre le mur et regarde le brun frotter son poing endolori.

« -Tsss, il avait le nez en béton ou quoi ? »

Et j'explose de rire. Pourtant ce n'est pas franchement drôle. Il relève la tête, surpris.

« -Désolé c'est juste que… j'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde et là c'est… »

Je m'arrête. Quand il me sourit comme ça je perds tous mes moyens. Je rougis bêtement et baisse les yeux. Le silence s'installe entre nous. Il est le premier à le rompre.

« -Alors…tu as dit que tu …m'aimais… ? »

Bon résumé ! Si je pouvais mettre toutes mes gaffes de la semaine sur le dos de l'amour, peut être qu'il m'excuserait... Non c'est encore un plan fumeux ça...

« -…dit comme ça c'est un peu gênant, mais… oui, je t'aime. »

Je suis en dessous de tout… Je devrais participer aux jeux olympiques de la déclaration d'amour la plus vaseuse. Je m'abîme dans la contemplation de mes pieds (il faut que j'investisse dans une nouvelle paire de converse...les miennes sont passées trop souvent entre les mâchoires d'Akamaru...). Il ne répond rien, ce qui me met encore plus dans l'embarras. Avez-vous déjà eu envie de vous enfoncer tellement profondément dans le sol* que vous n'en ressortiriez que dans un siècle ou deux (si vous ressortez un jour) ? C'est exactement ce dont je rêve en ce moment. Je finis tout de même par lever les yeux. Il a l'air totalement perdu. J'ai brusquement envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens (j'enchaine boulette sur boulette depuis le début alors je vais peut être me calmer). S'il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il ne doit pas ressentir la même chose que moi. Je soupire :

« -Je suis désolé pour tout ça… Je crois que... je vais y aller. »

Je fuis face à l'adversité, c'est lâche... Je m'éloigne en trainant la patte sans même lui jeter un dernier regard. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, Neji me retient.

« Shikamaru, attends… »

Je stoppe net. Je vois qu'il hésite. Serait-il possible que...

« Je...je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine mais je ne dis rien (si je me prends un râteau parce que j'ai mal interprété ce qu'il vient de dire, je crois que j'en mourrais). Je profite de sa proximité. Je sens son parfum, ses mèches sombres caressent mon épaule et me cachent ses yeux magnifiques. Ses mains serrent toujours mon bras, de peur que je ne disparaisse. Il a les joues rouges, ce qui se remarque doublement vu la pâleur de sa peau. Il ne dit toujours rien. De ma main libre, j'écarte une mèche de son front, et je plonge dans son regard. J'y lis un désir presque aussi grand que le mien. Ma main glisse sur sa joue.

Ai je seulement le droit de l'embrasser ? J'hésite. Nous sommes tellement proches qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que je le fasse. Raaah galère... Pourquoi les sentiments amoureux sont-ils toujours les plus compliqués et les plus dingues ? Ils vous nouent les entrailles aux pires moments et vous embrument le cerveau quand vous avez besoin de toutes vos capacités mentales. Et bien évidemment, votre cœur manque de lâcher à chaque instant, ou bien se met à danser la rumba et vous fait frôler la crise cardiaque foudroyante au moindre frôlement.

Par dessus tout ce sont aussi les plus exaspérants : ils vous font douter de tout, tout le temps. Que ce soit la couleur de vos chaussettes ou l'irrésistible envie de sauter sur la personne qui vous fait face, l'Amour est toujours la pour vos faire perdre vos moyens et vous rendre ridicule. C'est à vous dégoûter... Pas étonnant que certains fassent vœux de célibat. Mais ça ne m'aide pas plus que ça à résoudre mon problème. A tel point que je finis par faire un de ces trucs stupides qui me caractérisent :

"-Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le fait que c'est la question la plus indéfinissablement débile que j'ai jamais posée, que je suis l'être le plus insignifiant, risible et pathétique que la terre ait porté et que je ne mérite pas qu'un sex-symbole comme lui réponde oui à cette question. Je ne vous dirais pas non plus que je ne mérite pas de vivre... Mais sachez que c'est ce que je pense là, tout de suite. Neji en revanche, je ne sais fichtrement pas ce qu'il pense. Il rougit encore plus, si c'est possible, ce qui le rend encore plus sexy, si c'est possible, ce qui me fait me sentir encore plus insignifiant, et ça croyez moi c'est possible. Il me fixe intensément de ses yeux magnifiques et vu la distance qui nous sépare je pourrais difficilement éviter son regard. Après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, il finit par me répondre:

"-Ça se pose comme question ça ?"

Le simple fait de voir bouger ses lèvres me fait totalement déconnecter (déjà que même d'habitude c'est pas tout à fait ça). Je n'analyse même pas ce qu'il vient de dire et je l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un crétin dans notre baiser, ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux. D'un commun accord nous éclatons de rire et il se serre contre moi (ce qui, au passage me fait rougir aussi). La tête dans mon cou, il me murmure :

"-Viens chez moi, s'il te plait..."

Ça me donne envie de hurler un truc du style "Kyyya t'es trop mignon", comme le ferait Temari mais j'arrive à me contenir.

"-C'est une invitation ?"

"-Non c'est un ordre."

Je ris une fois de plus. Ce type me rend dingue !

"-Dans ce cas, j'accepte."

Il relève la tête et me sourit, avant de m'embrasser de plus belle. Deidara pourrait bien revenir à la charge maintenant que ça ne pourrait pas me faire redescendre de mon nuage. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

"-Au fait Shika... Je t'aime aussi."

Rectification : maintenant je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Fin

* * *

*j'imagine le nombre de perverses qui auraient voulu que j'écrive 'enfoncer tellement profondément en lui' (en tout cas moi j'aurais bien voulu ;P )

* * *

Voila ! La fic en elle même est finie ! Alors ? Pitié, laissez moi des reviews ! Je veux votre avis !

Je suis désolée pour toutes celles qui voulaient un lemon (surtout pour toi **GothSevBlack**) mais comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de plancher dessus et que je voulais quand même vous donner la suite de l'histoire, je ne l'ai pas mis. MAIS (parce que, rassurez vous, il y a un mais) je vais faire un épilogue POV de Neji AVEC ce foutu lemon, c'est PROMIS !

Donc on peut dire que cette Fic est terminée sans l'être totalement ;P

Ipiu


	7. Epilogue

Auteure : Ipiu

Rated du chapitre : M

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis près de deux ans et demi à poster cet épilogue. Je suis désolée désolée désolée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! J'ai essayé de le faire aussi long que possible !

* * *

**Draw me, I'll dream you – Épilogue**

« Nejiii, allez viens ! Tu verras il est cool ce cours, en plus c'est un ami à moi qui pose ! »

C'est à cause de cette phrase de Temari que tout à commencé il y a trois ans. Enfin non, pas _tout_ (il faut dire que même avant ça je m'étais pas mal foutu dans la merde) mais une bonne grosse partie des emmerdes que le destin a placé sur ma route les semaines suivantes a découlé de cette phrase.

Parce qu'évidement j'ai cédé à sa demande.

_Flash back :_

Le « pote » de Temari s'avère en fait être un beau brun à l'air un peu ailleurs. Plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, il dégage une sorte d'aura calme et apaisante qui contraste totalement avec le caractère de Temari. Et à voir la façon dont elle lui saute dessus, j'ai quelques doutes concernant son homosexualité. Je la laisse donc embrasser son ami tout son soûl et je me trouve un chevalet libre à côte de Sasuke. Je commence à déballer mes affaires et quand je relève les yeux, je fais presque une attaque : le beau gosse est en train de retirer sa chemise… son pantalon… et tout le reste. Je lance un regard noir à Temari, assise un peu devant moi, et elle me chuchote avec un petit sourire :

« Désolée, j'aurais du te prévenir que c'est un cours de nu. », d'un air pas désolé du tout. Je dirais même qu'elle se fiche de moi.

Je détourne les yeux et j'essaye tant bien que mal de fixer mon attention sur ma feuille blanche le temps d'arrêter de rougir, ce qui se voit de loin avec la peau que j'ai.. J'entends Jiraya sensei donner ses instructions à… Shikamaru, et je commence à me dire que ce serait peut être une bonne chose que j'observe mon modèle, histoire de ne pas rester planter 3/4 d'heure devant ma feuille blanche comme l'idiot du village. Je relève donc la tête et je manque de faire une deuxième attaque en ouvrant des yeux ronds (ce qui au passage fait glousser Temari) : c'est la pose la plus osée que j'ai jamais vu ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de cours.

Après m'être asséné un bonne gifle mentale, je commence à faire ce pourquoi je suis venu : dessiner. Étudier les courbes et les lignes, rechercher la justesse des proportions, donner à ma création le volume et la texture qui lui insuffleront la « vie ». Je finis même par oublier à quel point cette pose est provocante. Dans ces moments là, je me fais l'impression d'être un petit gamin qui fronce les sourcils et tire la langue pour essayer de tracer un trait droit sans sa règle…

Je relève les yeux et je croise alors son regard. Il a des yeux de biche, c'est la seule chose que j'arrive encore à penser. Au bout de quelques secondes, je parviens à lui faire une sorte de micro-sourire. Auquel il répond avant de se détourner.

J'ai ensuite la sensation qu'il fuit mon regard pendant toute la fin de la séance. Je dois bien avouer qu'il m'intrigue. Mais c'est agréable. Agréable et rafraîchissant de penser à autre chose que mes satanés problèmes de famille et d'argent.

Ma famille est très traditionaliste et ne jure que par l'honneur et les normes. Cependant il semblerait que moi je ne convienne plus à ces normes si chères à mon père. Que pourrait-il faire d'un fils qui se destine à être artiste et non à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, la Hyûga Corp ? Je ne suis pas à ces yeux un héritier mais un simple bon-à-rien.

Et comme si il 'avait pas assez de griefs contre moi, il aussi découvert l'été dernier que j'avais eu une relation un peu plus qu'amicale avec un garçon. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour l'apprendre mais je suis presque persuadé qu'il me faisait suivre à l'époque. Mon père et ses méthodes drastiques...

Toujours est-il que je me suis fait sévèrement réprimandé pour avoir « souillé l'honneur du clan Hyûga ». Parfois je me demande si mon père n'aurait pas mieux fait de naître à l'époque des samouraïs vu les expressions qu'il emploie. En fin de compte il a décidé que me marier à une fille de la haute serait la bonne solution et que cela laverait l'affront fait à la famille.

Autant dire que c'était tout à fait hors de question. Ce soir-là nous avons notre plus grosse dispute. Ça a été si long qu'à la fin je ne savais même plus ce pour quoi je me battais, ce que j'essayais de défendre. J'ai cru plusieurs fois que nous en arriverions aux mains. Finalement la solution s'est imposée à moi : je ne pouvais pas me soumettre aux demandes de mon père et il ne voulait plus me voir si je ne suivais pas ses ordres à la lettre, je devais donc partir.

J'ai rapidement emballé mes affaires et au petit matin je suis parti. J'ai pris le premier train vers la capitale et je me suis retrouvé sur le pallier d'Hinata.

Elle sait très bien que mes relations familiales sont plutôt houleuses alors elle n'a pas demandé de détails. J'ai donc pu passé sous silence mon aventure avec ce garçon.

Plus d'un mois après je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser à propos de cette histoire. Comment savoir si ce n'était qu'une passade, si nous avons été emporté dans le feu de l'action ou si...

Chaque fois que mes pensées dérivent vers ce sujet mon cerveau bloque sur ces souvenirs brumeux.

Une minute mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? D'ordinaire quand je dessine je ne me pose pas de questions sur mon orientation sexuelle... C'est d'ailleurs le seul moment où j'arrive à oublier toute cette merde dans laquelle je me suis mis.

Je relève les yeux vers le beau brun au centre de la pièce. Si je repense à tout ça c'est peut-être parce que je le trouve très... attirant. Il a un corps parfait, avec de longues jambes finement musclées. Je secoue la tête : je me suis fait viré de chez moi il y a même pas deux mois, je vais éviter de m'attirer d'autres ennuis dès maintenant. Et sauter sur le premier type qui passe, en particulier quand il bosse dans mon université et qu'il doit avoir un large succès auprès des filles, ça ressemble de très près à des ennuis.

_Fin Flash Back_

Pour une fois que je me donnais un bon conseil j'aurais dû m'écouter. Pourtant il faut croire que j'aime flirter avec les problèmes parce que, ni une ni deux, j'ai invité Shikamaru à venir boire un verre ce soir-là. Notre relation aurait sans doute pu être normale dès le départ mais je crois le destin jouait contre moi à ce moment là. Sans même comprendre ce qui m'arrivait je suis devenu accro à lui. En l'espace de quelques jours il avait pris une part tellement importante dans ma vie que j'en perdais l'appétit et le sommeil. Situation précaire s'il en est...

J'ai développé envers lui des sentiments dont je ne soupçonnais pas la force.

La jalousie a fait son entrée d'un seul coup, me prenant à la gorge, resserrant ses longs doigts froids autour de mon cœur. J'ai cru pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il sortait avec Naruto, qui n'était en fait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil. La joie qui m'a envahit quand il m'a assuré qu'il ne sortaient pas ensemble fut si forte qu'elle me prit totalement au dépourvu. Difficile d'admettre ce genre de sentiments quand on a été élevé dans la tradition virile imposée par un père au cœur de pierre.

Ensuite il y a eu l'envie. Une sorte de folie douce qui m'envahissait soir après soir dès que je me trouvais en sa présence. Je savais bien que cette situation bizarre, cet espèce de statu quo étrange et grisant, ne pourrait pas durer éternellement.

Est arrivé ce qui devait arriver, du moins je suppose, notre premier baiser. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait dans l'atelier, à l'endroit même où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je pensais avoir plus de temps. Ce qui explique en partie ma réaction : pourquoi m'enfuir quand l'homme qui était devenu mon plus grand fantasme pressait ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Mon expérience avec mon paternel avait dû me traumatiser plus que je ne le pensais. Des bribes de souvenirs et des pensées incohérentes échappées de mon cerveau court-circuité ont surgis : la dispute, les baisers de ce garçon, des cris, des halètements, et cette certitude d'enfreindre les règles, de faire le mal. Je crois que c'était trop pour moi. Trop et trop tôt. J'ai pris la fuite comme un lâche.

J'ai traversé une mauvaise période après ça. Je ne pouvais parler à personne et très honnêtement même si j'avais pu je ne l'aurais pas fait. Entre mes questionnements personnels et les bruits émanant de la chambre d'Hinata et Sai j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou. Pour tenter de me dissuader de sauter du haut d'un pont je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un appart et j'ai pris la première proposition venue sans même vérifier l'état du studio. J'ai emmené le peu d'affaires que j'avais et j'ai remercié Hinata de m'avoir prêté son canapé. Ça a été un soulagement de constater que mon nouveau chez moi n'était pas un taudis. Mes affaires ont été jetées négligemment par terre autour du futon prêté par Hinata et j'ai passé mon temps près du bord de ma fenêtre.

La solitude est mille fois plus difficile à supporter quand on sait ce que c'est que de ne plus être seul. J'avais déjà connu le manque, quand j'ai arrêté la cigarette, mais l'expérience que j'en ai fait à ce moment fut la pire de ma vie. Pas une seconde ne passait sans que je ne pense à lui. Je connaissais maintenant le moindre détail de son corps pour l'avoir dessiné pendant des heures, et tous mes carnets de croquis étaient là pour me crier son absence. Pourtant mon désir de lui semblait si... malsain. Les paroles de mon père revenaient sans arrêt me hanter, et mes rares heures de sommeil étaient ponctuées de cauchemars.

_Tu es un monstre Neji. Tu ne mérites pas de porter notre nom._

_Tout ce que tu touches fini par mourir._

_Tu n'es pas digne de représenter notre famille._

_Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici._

Je me réveillait en hurlant, tremblant de tous mes membres. Temari et Hinata ont bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'avais pas la force de leur parler. Elles ont pourtant réussi à me faire promettre de venir à la soirée d'anniversaire de Shikamaru. De doute façon même sans cela je sais que j'y serais aller quand même. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps sans le voir. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas si j'y suis allé à reculons ou si j'en mourrais d'envie. Les deux sans doute.

_Flash Back :_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'y vais. A chaque pas j'ai envie de faire marche arrière. Je veux le voir. Je ne veux pas. J'ai envie de lui. Est-ce un crime ?

Lorsque j'arrive la fête bat son plein. Pas besoin de me faire discret, personne ne me remarque. Je me glisse dans un coin sombre près du bar et je commande des shots de vodka pure. Je crois que sans ça je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Mon regard erre sur la salle bruyante. Ils sont tous là, riant aux éclats. Je devine les noms à coller aux visages inconnus d'après les explications d'Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru. Le blond là-bas c'est Naruto, qui drague ouvertement Saskue sans se rendre compte que celui-ci répond à toutes ses avances, la main nichée au bas de ses hanches. Soudain Temari et Tenten poussent tout ce beau monde sur la piste avant de se coller l'une contre l'autre pour un slow langoureux. Je descends deux autres shots, essayant sans y réussir de noyer ma triste solitude dans l'alcool. Quand je relève les yeux mon cœur rate un battement. _Il_ est là, au centre de la piste. Il est là et il tient un autre type dans ses bras. Ils rient aux éclats. Ils sont bien trop proches l'un de l'autre. Je sens la jalousie glacer l'air dans mes poumons et nouer ma gorge. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir. Pour lui je ne suis rien de plus qu'un mec parmi tant d'autres apparemment. Ça fait mal. Si mal...

Je me lève et je sors sans un regard en arrière. Je suis vraiment à bout. Je crois que je pourrais faire une grosse connerie, là tout de suite si je m'écoutais.

« -Neji ! Neji, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Je me retourne d'un coup. Est-ce que j'ai trop bu ? Pourquoi... pourquoi Shikamaru m'a suivi jusqu'ici ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il me veut encore, il n'était pas assez bien avec... l'autre ?

« -Tu fais ce que tu veux, Shikamaru. T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce type. »

Il est juste devant moi maintenant. Je peux voir ses yeux. Ses yeux si profonds qui m'ont tant manqué.

« -T'y est pas du tout. Kiba est… »

Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Je veux simplement partir, oublier toute cette merde.

« -Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. »

Il ne répond pas. Il me dévisage mais je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. Il faut que je parte. Plus je reste et plus je m'attache à lui. A chaque seconde ça devient plus dur de tourner les talons.

« -Je…je crois que…qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

Il faut que je déguerpisse d'ici. Je vais suffoquer si ça continue.

« -Attends ! Je vais pas te laisser filer encore une fois. Le baiser la dernière fois ce n'était pas… »

Ne dis rien ! Je ne veux pas que tu le dises. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Si tu ne le dis pas alors il me reste un espoir. Un espoir pour que tu ne considères pas ce baiser comme une erreur.

« -Ce n'était pas quoi ? Ce n'était pas important puisque que tu dragues un autre mec après ! »

Dégage Neji. Prends tes jambes à ton cou avant qu'il le dise. Retourne toi et cours.

J'aimerais bien seulement il m'attrappe le bras avant que je puisse faire trois pas. Avant que je réalise je suis plaqué contre un mur, collé à lui et il... m'embrasse. Un baiser dur et pressant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je... Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Les échos lointains de mes cauchemars me reviennent et je me crispe.

« -N…non Shikamaru…arrête…

-Alors dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie. »

Il s'écarte légèrement, et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il est si proche, enfin là. Je sens le manque refluer. Je n'arriverai pas à partir. J'ai trop besoin de lui. Ma respiration s'accélère.

« -Dis-moi que tu n'en veux pas plus… »

Est-ce-qu'il imagine seulement les démons qu'il veut que j'affronte ? Le silence se prolonge. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Il rapproche ses lèvres, doucement, et stoppe à deux millimètre de ma bouche. J'en ai tellement envie... Je ne peux pas lui résister. J'ai besoin de lui. Je comble la distance qui nous séparait encore et je lâche prise.

A quoi bon lutter ?

_Fin Flash Back_

Cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Pouvoir enfin caresser ce corps dont je connais chaque courbe par cœur... Ces étreintes n'avaient rien de comparable à celles que j'avais pu avoir auparavant. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand il n'y a pas que le sexe qui compte.

Pourtant on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de ses démons. Lorsque je me suis réveillé près de lui, son bras autour de ma taille, et que les vapeurs d'alcool se sont dissipées la culpabilité est revenue à la charge. Il fallait que je sorte, que je respire, que je me débarrasse de l'image de mon père qui dansait devant mes yeux. Sans un bruit je me suis rhabillé et j'ai quitté la pièce. Dans le salon un type, le fameux Kiba qui dansait avec Shikamaru hier soir, était étendu à moitié nu sur le canapé. Alors que j'allais atteindre la porte d'entrée un autre type est sorti de la salle de bain et m'a dévisagé. J'ai soutenu son regard pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de sortir.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Tâche difficile, voire impossible, quand des images de la nuit précédente venaient s'entrechoquer avec celle de la nuit de ma dispute avec mon père. Comment résoudre un tel combat intérieur ?  
En déambulant dans les rues de la capitale j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir mes problèmes, de les regarder en face et de les affronter les uns après les autres.  
Il m'a fallu tirer au clair la question de mon orientation sexuelle. Après tout il était grand temps que je choisisse mon camp. Depuis longtemps je connaissais la réponse sans réellement vouloir l'accepter : j'étais et je suis toujours irrémédiablement et implacablement gay. Une fois cette certitude fermement établie un poids s'est envolé et pour la première fois depuis... plus longtemps que je n'aurais su le dire, j'ai eu la sensation de savoir enfin qui j'étais.  
Ensuite il m'a été facile, en tout cas plus que je ne l'imaginais, de renoncer une bonne fois pour toute à mon lien paternel. Cette relation était de toute façon vouée à l'échec le plus total.

Je n'avais plus qu'à clarifier la situation avec Shikamaru, ce que j'ai voulu faire le lendemain soir après le cours.

_Flash Back_

Je m'avance le long des couloirs, sombres à cette heure. Tout le monde semble être déjà parti mais je n'ai pas vu Shikamaru sortir. J'espère qu'il sera encore là. Il faut qu'on parle. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans la pièce j'entends une voix que je ne reconnais pas. Je me fige.

« -Hum, alors Shikamaru, envie de t'amuser un peu ? »

Un espèce de petit blondinet antipathique est en train de faire du rentre dedans au brun. Sauf que ce dernier ne réagit pas de manière très vigoureuse.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je vais me rhabiller.

-Oh allons ! Je vois bien que tu as besoin de te décharger. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais Shikamaru ? Bouge non de Dieu !

« -Je…euh…

-Pas besoin d'être aussi timide, mon chou… »

Pourquoi reste-il comme un con, la bouche ouverte ? L'autre type se rapproche de lui et commence à le caresser et à l'embrasser dans le cou. Je vois rouge. Je ne sais pas bien ce que je ressens : jalousie, colère, haine, trahison. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne pense pas à bouger. La main trop aventureuse du blond se glisse vers l'entrejambe de Shikamaru qui... gémit ? Ça me dégoute. Je ne veux pas en voir plus. Je me détourne et je cours le long des couloirs en direction de la sortie. Je boue littéralement. Ce type me rend dingue et voir qu'il se laisse approcher par n'importe qui comme ça... J'ai envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Je vais exploser.  
Soudain j'entends des pas précipité derrière moi. Je tourne la tête. C'est lui. Je lui jette le regard le plus sombre dont je suis capable.

« -Shikamaru, vas-t-en. »

Il me rattrape et se plante devant moi pour me barrer le passage.

« -Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça ! J'en ai marre que tu disparaisses dès que…

- Oh, excuse-moi d'être parti. J'ai cru que je vous dérangeais ! Remarques, n'importe qui aurait fait l'erreur ! »

Il est vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Il a cru que j'allais rester là à regarder cette... cette scène de mauvais porno !

« -Cet espèce d'obsédé m'a sauté dessus à la fin du cours ! Tu crois sincèrement que je ferais quoi que ce soit avec lui alors qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-Bien sur, c'est évident, c'est tout à fait l'impression que ça donnait ! Sans parler de la dernière fois, quand tu dansais avec l'autre mec… »

Comment veut-il que je sache ce que je représente pour lui ? Dès que je le vois il est avec un autre !

« -Merde mais ça n'a rien à voir Neji ! Je m'en contrefous de Kiba ! Et je me contrefous de tous les autres types sur cette terre ! C'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre ! Je suis amoureux de toi, bordel ! »

Pardon ?! Je le dévisage en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce-qu'il est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ? D'un coup je suis totalement perdu. Cette déclaration ne colle pas avec tout ce que je viens de voir. Je m'apprête à bafouiller un ânerie mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

« -Hé Shikaamaaaruuuu ! »

L'autre insupportable minable blond nous a apparemment poursuivi. Je lui jette un regard sombre mais toute son intention est focalisé sur l'autre brun. Sur "_mon"_ brun me reprend instantanément ma conscience.

« -Tu sais que c'est très impoli de partir comme ça, mon chou ? Ton…_ami_ pouvais bien attendre. »

Ce mépris dans la voix de l'inconnu me prend aux tripes. Cette fois ça va trop loin, j'en ai ma claque ! Je ne prête même pas attention au regard désespéré de Shika. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps je canalise toute ma colère, ma frustration et ma haine dans un coup de poing magistral qui atteint le blond au beau milieu du visage.

"-Oh désolé. C'est parti tout seul. »

Mon ton est plus ironique que je ne l'aurais souhaité mais tant pis. Ce soir je me fous des conséquences. J'attrape Shika par la main et je me mets à courir.  
Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle. Il prend appui contre le mur et me regarde frotter mon poing endolori.

« -Tsss, il avait le nez en béton ou quoi ? »

Il explose de rire alors que je n'ai pourtant rien dit de drôle. Je lève le regard vers lui et le dévisage.

« -Désolé c'est juste que… j'ai vraiment passé une journée de merde et là c'est… »

Je souris malgré moi, malgré tout. Je suis bien quand je suis avec lui, je me sens vivant et je ne me pose plus toutes ces questions affreuses. Il rougit en me voyant et baisse les yeux. Le silence s'installe entre nous. Il faut que je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

« -Alors…tu as dit que tu …m'aimais… ? »

Il rougit encore plus si c'est possible. Je réprime ma furieuse envie de me coller contre lui.

« -…dit comme ça c'est un peu gênant, mais… oui, je t'aime. »

Il ne relève toujours pas les yeux et s'abîme dans la contemplation de ses baquettes. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr je sais ce que je devrais répondre mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Ces mots on me les a si souvent refusé que j'ai du mal à les croire. L'émotion menace de me submerger. Je reste comme un idiot pâle et pantelant devant la première personne qui me dit qu'elle m'aime. Il soupire finalement devant mon silence :

« -Je suis désolé pour tout ça… Je crois que... je vais y aller. »

Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir partir. Je ne veux plus jamais le quitter. Je m'agrippe à son bras et le force à se retourner.

« Shikamaru, attends… »

Je cherche mes mots sans savoir par où commencer. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire.

« Je...je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me sens virer au rouge. Je m'imprègne de son parfum et des images de notre nuit ensemble remontent à la surface. Je suis tellement absorbé par lui que j'en oublie de parler. De sa main libre, il écarte une mèche de mon front, et nos regards se croisent. Sa main glisse sur sa joue. Je suis paralysé, entre souvenirs et désir, entre passé et présent.

"-Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Je rougis encore plus et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer. J'ai du mal à réfléchir quand il est aussi proche.

"-Ça se pose comme question ça ?"

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que ses lèvres partent à l'assaut des miennes. Mes dernières pensées cohérentes s'envolent loin, très loin. Il sourit dans notre baiser et cela me fait ouvrir les yeux. D'un commun accord nous éclatons de rire et je me serre contre lui. La tête dans son cou je murmure :

"-Viens chez moi, s'il te plait..."

Je ne réalise ce que je viens de dire qu'après l'avoir dit. Il semblerait que mon inconscient ait très envie de revivre les évènements de samedi soir.

"-C'est une invitation ?

-Non c'est un ordre."

Il rit et j'ai du mal à ne pas l'imiter. Je ne me savais pas aussi péremptoire.

"-Dans ce cas, j'accepte."

Je relève la tête en souriant. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui maintenant. J'embrasse encore ses lèvres si douces et une barrière cède en moi.

"-Au fait Shika... Je t'aime aussi."  
Son sourire me fait perdre la tête.

_Fin Flash Back_

Finalement, même si c'était mal parti, je crois que le destin a eu pitié de moi. Shikamaru est venu habiter dans mon studio et Shino et Kiba ont pu profiter pleinement de leur appart. Aujourd'hui il est bien loin le temps de notre première rencontre et des quiproquos embarrassants. Mais certaines choses ne changent pas.

"- Allez lève toi Shika."

La voix étouffée de mon petit ami me parvient de sous la montagne de couvertures et d'oreillers.

"-Mmmh... déconne pas Neji, on est dimanche. Le dimanche je me lève pas."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est vraiment tête en l'air lui... et fainéant.

"-Si tu es encore en caleçon quand ils vont débarquer je suis certain qu'ils penseront que c'est ma faute."

Ma remarque a le mérite de le faire réagir. Il sort la tête de sous son oreillers.

"-Hein ?"

Je le dévisage. Il a vraiment oublié ?

"-Tes parents viennent déjeuner ici."

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et il pâlit.

"-Oh merde. J'avais oublié."

Sans blague. Je me retiens de rire devant son air affolé. Je m'approche et m'installe sur le lit à côté de lui. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et m'étreint par la taille. Il murmure près de mon oreille.

"-J'aime pas quand ils viennent le dimanche. C'est notre journée à nous... On va rien pouvoir faire avant ce soir."

Je souris en rougissant. Ces petites déclarations qu'il me fait sans s'en rendre compte me font toujours de l'effet. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il resserre son étreinte.

"-Je vais être frustré toute la journée..."

Moi aussi. On peut à peine se toucher devant ses parents et ils passent toujours une éternité à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, c'est mortel.  
Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux et je cherche le contact de ses lèvres. Il me rend mon baiser avec tendresse et mon cœur se met à battre plus fort.

"-Tu sais il nous reste au moins deux heures avant qu'ils arrivent."

Son regard s'illumine. Sans même répondre, il me renverse sur le lit et s'assied sur moi. Je sens déjà son érection naissante contre la mienne. Il se penche et m'embrasse avec passion. Mes mains sur sa nuque et dans le bas de ses reins le plaquent contre mon corps. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure et je gémis de plaisir.

"-Tu es bien trop habillé..."

Il joint le geste à la parole et déboutonne rapidement ma chemise avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je le laisse faire, savourant ses baisers sur mon torse tout en caressant son dos nu. Rapidement il ne me reste plus que mon caleçon. Je pousse un soupire rauque quand sa main se pose sur mon entrejambe. J'ai tellement envie de lui ! Il retire mon caleçon, et le sien au passage, tout en reprenant ma bouche. Le contact de son corps, entièrement nu, se frottant contre le mien, m'électrise. Je sais que tout comme moi il a beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Je gémis.

"-Vas y comme ça..."

Il m'interroge du regard et je lui répond d'un coup de bassin appuyé. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal mais moi je m'en fous. Il attrape le tube de lubrifiant qui trône sur la table de chevet. Le gel froid me fait frissonner quand je sens son sexe contre mon antre. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et me serre contre lui, attendant la vague de douleur et de plaisir. Il s'enfonce en moi d'un coup et je ne retiens pas mon cri. Nos respirations, déjà rapides, s'accélèrent encore. Je l'embrasse furieusement, mordant sa lèvre. Les ondes de chaleur venues de mon bassin m'envahissent quand il bouge les hanches. Cette sensation est incomparable. Je le sens aller et venir en moi, et je pourrais jouir rien qu'à cette pensée. Soudain je me cambre et je pousse un cri : il a touché ma prostate. Il s'acharne à recommencer pendant que je perds totalement pied. Les étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui. Plus rien ne compte dans ce monde à part ses coups de reins féroces. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau parfaite de son dos. Je sens à peine les baisers et les suçons qu'ils laissent dans mon cou. Toute mon attention est focalisée au sud. Il saisi mon sexe et entame des mouvements désordonnés et délicieux. Je sens sa bouche remonter le long de mon cou, ma mâchoire, jusqu'à mon oreille. Il murmure de sa voix suave qui m'excite encore d'avantage :

"-Jouis pour moi Neji."

Il mord mon oreille et je geins. Les mouvements de sa main s'accélèrent ainsi que ses coups de reins. Je sens monter l'orgasme ravageur et je m'agrippe à lui, répétant son nom comme une litanie salvatrice. Le monde explose en millier d'étoiles colorées quand nous jouissons ensemble. Le souffle court, je reste collé à lui pendant quelques minutes, savourant les dernières brumes sensuelles de l'orgasme. Sans m'en rendre compte je souris comme un idiot. La main de Shikamaru caresse ma joue et je tourne la tête vers lui.

"-J'aime quand tu souris."

Je vire au rouge et tente de me cacher derrière mon bras mais il m'en empêche en m'embrassant avec amour. Il fut un temps où je n'aurais pas su réagir face à autant de douceur. Je réponds volontiers à son baiser. A bout de souffle il se redresse sur un coude, posant sa main libre sur mon torse. Il prend un air songeur.

"-Mmh... Va falloir qu'on prenne une douche maintenant."

Je ris en me levant pour le suivre dans la salle de bain. J'aime savoir qu'il a envie de moi autant que moi j'ai envie de lui. Et c'est toujours très agréable de le faire sous la douche !

* * *

Shikamaru observe le coucher de soleil, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte. Même si il prétend que ça ne lui fait rien, je sais que chaque rencontre avec ses parents le remue. Si sa mère accepte totalement son homosexualité, son père en revanche est un peu moins enchanté. Heureusement ça n'égale pas le mépris et la haine que mon propre père éprouve à mon égard. Je viens m'appuyer sur la balustrade à côté de lui. Nous restons un moment silencieux. J'hésite un moment puis je me lance.

"-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'étais parti de chez moi parce que mon père ne voulait pas que j'entre dans une école d'art ?"

Il tourne le regard vers moi et hoche la tête. J'inspire profondément.

"-C'était un peu plus compliqué que ça."

Je fais une pause. Je n'ai jamais raconté la véritable version de l'histoire à personne. Mon regard se perd dans le lointain rose et orangé.

"-En réalité mon père m'a mis à la porte parce que... parce qu'il a découvert que j'étais sorti avec un mec."

Du coin de l'œil je vois son mouvement de surprise mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je continue mon histoire.

"-Il a essayé de me marier de force à une petite bourgeoise bien riche et coincée. On a eu une dispute... violente. En refusant cet arrangement j'ai sali le nom de la famille et j'ai été plus ou moins jeté dehors."

Cette fois je me tourne vers lui. Il me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air... inquiet ou en colère, je ne sais pas vraiment.

"-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Je baisse les yeux. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû lui dire, mais je n'avais pas la force de le faire.

"-J'avais honte. Quand on est élevé dans une famille traditionaliste comme la mienne c'est difficile d'assumer sa différence."

Devant son air troublé je lui prends la main et je m'empresse de le rassurer.

"-Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour tes parents. Ils t'aiment malgré tout et ils te soutiennent. Laisse leur simplement du temps."

Je lui souris et il me serre contre lui. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout contre son torse je murmure :

"-Et puis, moi je serais toujours là..."

Il relève mon menton et m'embrasse comme si c'était notre dernier baiser. A bout de souffle, il s'écarte et pose son front contre le mien.

"-Je sais mais ne me cache plus rien. Ça me rend jaloux de savoir que tu as été avec un autre type."

J'écarquille les yeux et nous rougissons tout les deux. C'est peut être mièvre mais ma réponse est sincère :

"-Il n'y aura toujours que toi pour moi."

Son sourire fait chanter mon cœur à l'infini.

* * *

Voila cette fic est définitivement terminée. Vos avis ? : )


End file.
